


Bat's new daughter

by SZ_10



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Other, Protective Jason Todd, Sibling Bonding, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28368468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SZ_10/pseuds/SZ_10
Summary: He leaned back on his chair, his arms covered his eyes before lifting them into the air in frustration and excitement, “my family is cursed.” He let in a small smile and a tear slip and whispered, “I have a little sibling.”A fucking blood-related sister and her life is just as fucked up as mine,“great!”What if Bat's ward had a long lost sibling? Did the bat family know? Where did they come from? What is their past? Who are they?What if they are as broken as the rest of the bat family? Will they be accepted or will they be rejected? Will they join the family business or continue a mundane, safe civilian life?
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Damian Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Jason Todd & Original Female Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am new at this whole bat story. So please I apologize if the characters are OOC (out of character).  
> By the way, I was inspired by other sources I read from. So, sorry if it is similar to other works that are already written, some are original some are "taken".  
> Not claiming everything as my own, but most are my ideas.  
> Information about hospitals or doctors, etc. is all fake.
> 
> Have fun readings!

It was a cold night on a Monday early morning, a day after Jaylin’s 18th birthday. She just came back from the lounge. Opening the door, throwing things on her bed, opening the window, and sat on its frame, she sat on it like sitting on a bench, switching to whichever position was most comfortable. She was petting a black cat's fur while typing on her computer finishing her reports. She was almost done just when something fell from above onto her Fire escape. The cat, Midnight jumped away into the alley.

Sighed Jaylin looked over her computer, in front of her was welcomed by the sight of a red helmet human. Checking him out, she noticed he had blood spilling out of his body. With a moment of hesitation, she put her computer to the side and grabbed the man from his under-pits, and dragged him inside into her apartments, settling him on the table. Walking back out the window to collect her computer before closing it.

Whilst taking off his jacket, his hand automatically grabbed onto her wrist. _It’ll leave a mark_ , she thought. “Who are you?” He questioned menacingly, trying to intimidate her.

“A medic,” she stated before continuing to take his jacket off, weapons and armor. She felt he hadn’t gone limp as it fell on his side. She sighed, _so troublesome,_ mentally complained. She placed the jacket on the jacket hanger. She started taking out the guns were on a belt that snapped around his waist, slowly but cautiously she undid the buckles holding the dagger sheath to his thigh, _I like this one_ , she comments inspecting the dagger before setting it on the floor. Leaning over him, she unsnapped the belt and the holster of the belt itself then slowly letting it be on the floor along with the dagger. Seeing that it would be easier now to remove the armor, she did just so. Under the armor was a T-shirt, so she used scissors to cut the man's shirt open, it was useless. _I am so regretting this later._

Walking to her bathroom and getting her medical supplies then she started inspecting his wound. She started with the bullet wound, the most fatal. Looking at the clock it was 2:48 am, meaning there was no light outside, her electricity wasn’t working, _mental note: pay the electric bill. Today._

Using her phone she opened the flashlight, hoping it would at least light up ‘till the necessary amount, which it did, thankfully. The blood was dark, a good sign, it didn’t hit an artery. Grabbing the tweezers she dug them into the wound searching for the bullet. Once metal hit metal, she grabbed and pulled. Using a clean cloth, she used it to rub the wound with alcohol and applied Neosporin (an ointment) to avoid infection. The last step would be to stitch the wound, professionally. She repeated the process with the other two bullet wounds then moved to the stab wounds. Using another clean cloth soaked with water, she cleaned the stab wound and applied Neosporin. Stitched it up as she did with the bullet wound. Using the roller bandages she wrapped his body wounds.

Lifting him (bride style) with semi-ease and care, she placed him on her bed.

Checking the time again, it was 05:42 am she called the hospital. Once the call went through, she greeted tiredly, “Hey, Danny.” Original name Daniel, but preferred Danny. He works as a nurse. He was 4 years older than Jaylin. Even with the age gap, he was the one other person who Jaylin talked to.

“Hey Jay, you don’t usually call, are you ok? Why aren’t you at work?” Danny asked worriedly, she never called him unless in an emergency.

“I’m not going to work today. I’m tired, like sick tired.” Jaylin lied.

“Alright, I’ll inform Dr. Roberts.”

“Thank you. I’ll fill in next Sunday for missing today,” Jaylin was polite while speaking.

“Hope you get better. Bye.” Jaylin ‘hmm’ in response and ended the call.

“Troublesome,” she said while sighing. She grabbed her computer and finished the last report. Setting it on the now bloody table, she went to the bathroom and washed the man's bloodied armor. Going to the kitchen, she got bread and put it in the toaster.

After setting it up, she sat down on the floor next to the right side rail of the bed. Closing her eyes she fell asleep. It’s been a while since she felt this tired.

|Time-skip|

Red Hood woke up.

Red Hood woke up and saw a ceiling. No, he didn’t go home or reach the safe house, they were too far. The last thing he remembers was being ambushed by Black Masks minions after false info. Where was he now? He was supposed to wake up in an alley. Jason tried to get up but felt a pull. The familiar pull of stitches. Finally remembered his helmet. Raising his hand he panicky touched his helmet cheek. Relief washed over him seeing as it was still on. Looking to his right he saw a small figure sleeping on the floor, there wasn’t even a blanket. He got up on the bed in a sitting position he had an idea of where he was. It was an old-looking loft, a small kitchen, with a bar table, a table, and a single bed, where he was on currently, _I stole her bed,_ he thought. This girl was probably the one that helped him see the bloodstains on the table.

He tried to quietly get up and walked to the jacket hanger where he spotted his jacket. But was stopped by a voice, “Stay down, don’t ruin my stitches,”

“Where am I?”

“My loft, you landed on my fire escape,” Jaylin answered pointing out the window where he found her. Red Hood followed her gaze.

Red hood continues sitting, frowning Jaylin got up and pushed him down back to lying on the bed. “Let me get up!” He demanded, struggling against her grip and strength.

“Stay here for an hour then leave! I worked on you I get to decide!” Jaylin screamed. “Now stay down and sleep.” Red Hood was hesitant that she would peek at his identity. Reading his body language and reminding herself of vigilantes 101, she reassured him in a calm voice trying to reason with the injured man, “if I didn’t check your identity earlier, I’m not doing it now.” Red hood finally does, obediently gave up on sitting and lied down, but he still peeled tense being somewhere unknown. Jaylin knowing his train of thought groaned audibly. “Just sleep,” this time her voice came out soft.

Red Hood felt drowsy and fell asleep. “Fuck me,” he whispered before passing out, falling into a peaceful sleep on the comfy bed.

|Time-skip|

“Get your armor and a shirt,” said a sweet voice. Alarmed Red Hood jolted up from the bed and winced at his injuries. Red Hood couldn’t see clearly the women's features as the light wasn’t on her side. “Your weapons are on the floor next to the table,” she pointed out. Then looked at the clock, Jason followed her vision, it was 10:56 am.

“How long was I here?” He asked.

She checked the clock and was mentally calculating. “…4-5 hours. 3 hour treatment, 1 hour sleeping.” Jason cursed under his breath, he hurriedly got up and grabbed his jacket still hung on the hanger and prepared to leave through the window.

“Wait,” the women called out in monotone. Jason stopped, he could get out of there whenever he wanted, plus he already went missing for 4 hours, an extra doesn’t matter. He watched as the women went to the closet and grabbed a large shirt, then went to the bathroom and got something, his armor. Wrapping them together she threw it at him, Jason easily caught it and muttered thanks. “You owe me a drink,” looking at her work on the table, “lots of drinks. Never come back.” She threw him a toast.

“do you have a name?” Red Hood looked at her in confusion. She points at herself explaining why, noticing his body language, “don’t follow the news.”

He nods and answers “Red hood.”

“It’s a helmet, not a hood.” The women deadpanned.

“Hood,” he continued to insist. Seeing the woman raise a brow at him he gave the look of defeated trying to persevere his dignity, “just-just go along with it.” And He left.

She felt familiar, oddly familiar, personal familiar, strangely familiar.

He felt attracted, he felt protective, all over her. But he had never met her.

He reached his safe-house. He took off his clothes and inspected the stitches. They were professional, it didn’t need any changes. Sighing he dropped onto the couch swinging his booted feet onto the table his head rolled back onto the couch and closed his eyes, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Sighing he fished it out and answered.

Immediately after Jason picketed it up Dick’s voice barked on the other line with brotherly worries, "where have you been?"

"Medical attention,” was his short reply.

“You should have called. We didn’t get any response since last night, a call would have been nice. Bats was pissed."

Jason his eyes at the information, "when isn't be pissed at me."

A resigned heavy sigh was heard, "where are you now?"

"A safe-house."

"You going to tell me which one?"

“Nope, I’m tired bye.”

"Don't yo-" The rant was cut off as he ended the call and tossed his phone to the table.

He needed to meet her again. There was this longing he was feeling. He wanted to see her again, be reassured or something. She made him feel safe, even for a few minutes he was awake.

◊◊◊

It was Sunday night, almost a week passed since the man in the fire escape incident. Jaylin went back to her normal routine. She was supposed to have a break but was at the hospital for the whole day, 24 hours of walking through the halls, talking with patients, decision making with other doctors, answering to the different colored codes, mostly white, blue, and grey. Luckily that Gotham Hospital wasn’t much of a target to any of the villains, though if riddler targeted it he would simply ask riddles and go away if solved.

“Jay, come on, wanna go out for a drink?” Danny asked.

“Reason?” Jaylin questioned.

Danny looked down at the floor with a sour expression, “I broke up with my boyfriend.”

“Why?” That was her immediate reaction.

Danny snuggled to say it out “because… you were right, h-he was … cheating. You can say ‘I told you so,’ now.”

“…Told you so. I’ll go,” the female answered with hesitation.

Danny grimaced at the expected scented but immediately caught the second part. Danny looked up in surprise, “seriously?! What about the lounge?” He asked.

“I’ll call Lark. You broke up, drown your worries away.” Jaylin says grabbing her phone calling Lark, “Hey girl, I’ll have to call in sick today, sorry.”

“No worries. We aren’t a full house today.”

“Thank you.” Jaylin hung up and turned to look at Danny, “I’ll pick you up at 11:30. Where?”

“XS Nightclub, my fave,” Danny answered. Jaylin nodded. It was the first time she accepted a hang out request. Usually, she would ask for a reason and bluntly reject. Danny grinned at her acceptance.

“Meet you there,” Jaylin says as she walks towards her car, driving home.

|Time-skip|

The hospital was located in the upper Gotham Proper while her house was located in Gotham village, right next to Crime alley. So after a 30-minute drive, Jaylin reached her loft. She changed out of her scrubs and customizing a nightclub appropriate clothing. Though hating high heels but didn’t mind dresses, even if she only had one for formal events. For a fast hack, she turned a black, grey hoodie into a dress.

Measuring herself, she marked the places on the dress with a seam. Drawing a new seam line she pinned the two pieces of fabric together. Using the sewing machine, Jaylin sewed along the pinned and marked line that you drew, then cut the extra.

In the end, Jaylin’s hoodie’s fabric hugged her body showing her curves. On the waist part of the hoodie, she put out a piece of showing smooth skin. Cutting under the hoodie’s neck in the form of a triangle, it now showed the upper part of her breasts. The hoodie now dresses, reached her thigh, showing legs but not showing too much.

Looking at the clock it struck 4:48 pm, she had been working on the dress for about an hour already. Deciding that she still had time, she set her alarm at 10:30, and another at 10:40, planning on a nap. Waking up at 10:20-10:30 she had enough time to get dressed and put a little makeup on. And a 20-minute drive till the club was enough to reach there at midnight. The XS Nightclub was located in the lower Gotham Proper, next to china town and the Dragon’s den.

|Time-skip|

Jaylin woke up to the sound of her alarm, groaning, she clicks the stop button. Staying in the position for some more time, she slid out of bed, falling off of it in the process, waking her up.

Looking up at her clock it said 10:49 pm. Getting dressed and putting make up on which only consisted of lipstick and mascara, then added her left blue contacts on her left eye, hiding her green eye. Looking back at the mirror, she was satisfied with her work. Before leaving the bathroom she got a condom in case of an emergency -emergency ring her friend-, she herself doesn’t do love in general.

Leaving at 11:15, she arrived at 11:25 on dot to Danny’s home. He opened the passenger door and entered, “thanks for picking me up.”

“You don’t have a car,” she simply answered.

They drove while listening to music, sometimes -mostly Danny- they sang along.

Driving to the bar, they reached at 11:55 almost midnight due to traffic, and because they weren’t in a hurry. “Time to drink our problems away,” Jaylin announced cheerfully with a small corner smile.

Danny fully agreed as he joined the waiting line. Jaylin had connections but never thought it was fair for other people so she joined the line too. Waiting for another half an hour in the night they finally reached the form. The guard seeing who the lady was he smile greeting her, “Hey Jay.”

Seeing who was on guard duty today she gave a monotone expression, though there were hints in her eyes that she was smiling, the guard noticed, “Hey David, mind letting us in?”

“Sure, nice seeing you again.”

“You too,” Jaylin responded before walking into the club fool of people.

“You know him?” Danny’s voice was loud as he needed to speak over the music.

“Connections,” she responded, voice barely audible. “Go dance, I’ll get the drinks,” she suggested.

“Sure!” Danny replied and nodded, not sure if his agreement was heard or not.

Jaylin walks towards the bar, while Danny went to the dance floor. The bartender walks in front of them behind the bar, Jaylin orders “three tequilas and an Aunt Roberta.”

The bartender looks at her as if she wants to kill herself. But then again it’s Gotham, plus who was he to refuse an order. Nodding he went to give prepare the drinks.

After four minutes the drinks were done. Knowing the price, Jaylin slams money on the counter saying a ‘thanks’.

Holding the drinks in her hand skillfully without spilling, she went to find Danny on the dance floor. Walking for a bit, she found him. Handing him the three non-lethal drinks, she drunk Aunt Roberta. Her head was Dizzy for a minute before returning to normal. Danny on the other hand was red. He drunk not high. Another shock of tequila might get him drunk. “I need more!” He shouted totally drunk. That was when a hand slid onto his waist making him turn around, to meet a muscular man. Danny smiled at him and started dancing.

This was when Jaylin decided to leave him alone. She was here to morally support her friend, not get a nightstand. Walking back to the bar, she sat on the stool next to a man. He had a white streak on the front of his hair and was wearing jeans, a grey shirt, and a leather jacket that had similar designs to the ones at her home.

She saw him order many drinks until he was so drunk he passed out. By the time he passed out many hours had passed, it was now 02:59, she cursed. She was going to be hours late for work. Going to the Dance floor she searched for Danny. She found him still dancing but with another guy, he seemed nice and was supporting Danny continuously asking if he was ok.

Jaylin grabbed Danny’s wrist and looked at the guy, “it’s nice of you wanting to help, but I’m sorry we have to go.”

She started to pull but stopped by the guy, “look my name is James Evans, can you give us your phone number so I can check if he’s alright later?”

Jaylin looked at the guy in the eye, he was honest and sincere. Reaching into the hidden pocket of her dress she pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to the guy, “give me yours.”

James quickly, clumsily reaching into his pocket pulling out a fumbled paper. He handed her him and she handed him hers. “Here.”

“You have both ours in that paper,” Jaylin said motioned over to the unconscious Danny. “Don’t do it while he’s drunk.” James blushed and muttered a ‘thank you’.

Jaylin walked holding Danny’s arm over her shoulder supporting Danny’s weight on her. As she passed the bar she looked at the man with the white streak slumped unconscious on the bar. A feeling passed through Jaylin’s body. She felt as if she had to help him, as an obligation, protect him. Giving in to the feeling she dragged Danny's body with her as she walked to the bar next to the uncurious man.

Jaylin looked at the bartender in front of her, “has he paid yet?” The bartender shook his head, “how much?” She said motioning to a large amount of alcohol on the table.

“60,” he replied continuing cleaning one of the cups.

"Six-!” she stopped her exclamation and looked at the man. Sighing she reaching into her pocket and took out a 100 bill, handing it over to the bartender. She waited for the change. He came back with two 20 dollar bills. “Thanks,” she said walking out, now carrying two large unconscious men on her shoulders, she walked back to her car.

Unlocking her car, she pushed both and into the back seats. Slamming the door shut a voice starts behind her body. “Lady, want to hand over the cash if I were you.” Jaylin turned around to meet a group of 5 fat bad looking men. “Hey look at here, this lady is a cutie, maybe we can have you after you hadn’t over the money.” The one in the middle says as the other laugh.

Sparing no chance of a reaction, Jaylin sidekicks the leader's stomach making him stumble backward and be caught by his men. The men were furious, “get her!”The leader shouted. The followers followed his order. One by one they came at her, only to be kicked back or punched in the face, hard enough to break their jaws. One man had his jaw broken, another broken leg, one only bruise, then a dislocated knee, and the last the lead was doubled over spitting blood. They looked up frightened at the sight of her, they felt her glare plus KI (killing intent) and peed their pants.

Jaylin internally laughed at their reaction to KI. She walked around the unconscious bodies of many fat men and entered her car driving back home. On her way, she stopped at Danny’s place. Grabbing his hand she dragged him inside his home, this was the first time she went out with him, but it wasn’t the first time she had to pick him up. Opening the door with the key in his secret pocket, she picked up Danny’s body and walked towards his bedroom.

Going back to her car, she looked at the back seat, the unknown man still knocked out. With one moment of hesitation, she entered the driver's seat, sending him to her home.

Jaylin reached her home at about 03:40. Picking the man up, she took him inside to the top floor, her loft. Opening the door without much difficulty, she walked towards her bed, setting him under her covers. Walking to the bar counter, she works down on a sticky-note ‘You were drunk and I brought you back to my loft. I left for work, you’re free to go when you wake up but I don’t suggest driving. And if you do you’re an idiot. - JTS’ Jaylin looked at the clock, it stuck 49, she cursed again, sticking the note on the man’s forehead she ran downstairs toward her motorcycle, it was faster and could pass through traffic.

Opening the garage under the building, she got on the black and grey motorcycle a YamahaYZF-R6, while putting on her MT Helmet, a grey, and white helmet. And drove off.

Jaylin drove right at the sleep limit, passing all the green lights not being caught on a red or yellow.

Reaching the hospital at 04:15 am. She parked her motorcycle with the other cars and ran inside the hospital forgetting her helmet.

Entering the building, Jaylin greeted Jenny with a small head nod -a habit she picked up from Japanese visits, “morning.”

“Jay? Take your helmet off,” Jenny warned.

Jaylin took a few seconds before realizing what she was talking about, “oh. By the way, Danny won’t come to work today,” Jenny nodded as Jaylin took off her helmet and walked towards the lounge, the place where doctors rested and had lockers. Walking out, she was greeted by the sight of many patients, “welp,” she mumbled to herself, and walked to her station, preparing for her first patient. “Hello, my names is Jaylin, from internal medicine, what is the problem?”

Another day at work. Fun.

|Time-skip|

After 14 cruel work hours, Jaylin returned home with a sore body. Working at the hospital was also a type of exercise, it helped with endurance and speed. Entering her loft she found the man was still asleep, sighing she entered the kitchen and started to cook for two.

In the middle of cooking, she heard a groan, signifying the man was awake. Setting the fire lower, she grabbed a cup and poured him water.

She walked towards him, “who the fuck are you!?” He asked, his voice was hoarse, defensive, and added a growl.

The words sounded familiar. They were also used by the masked man, the voices were similar too. Could it be that he ran into the same person twice?

“A person,” Jaylin responded shoving the cup of water towards the man who looked at it confused, “you’re dehydrated by the amount of alcohol you drank.” _Déjà vu much_.

The man gladly accepted the water shoving it down his throat, “where am I?”

“My loft.” Jaylin said simply walking towards the kitchen to finish cooking, “hope you don’t mind steak.”

Jaylin finished the food and placed them on two plates, adding rice and pickles to it. Holding onto the plates she passed one to the man. “I’m never drinking again,” he complained.

“I don’t know you that well but we both know that is not true,” Jaylin said as she sat down on the floor opposite of where the man was sitting on her bed.

The man looked at her weirdly then at the rest of the apartment, “did I steal your bed? Sorry I’ll,” he was cut off by Jaylin.

“Don’t worry, I tend to work in different places in many positions. I’m comfortable.”

Both sat in silence eating. “Pickles?” The man broke the silence looking at the pickles in confusion.

“Pickles are high in sodium, an electrolyte that is depleted during excessive drinking. Eating pickles or drinking their brine may help boost your sodium levels and overcome your hangover.” Jaylin recited.

“How do you know?” He questioned.

“Medical residency,” she answered.

He spits out a little bit of steak from his mouth. Thankfully Landing on the plate. “You’re already in medical residency?! But you shouldn’t have gone through high school already, you fucking look 17!” He exclaimed.

“18, and you look 20, your point?” Jaylin continued uninterested but amused.

“that-you, 17-18,” he gestured her body up and down. “How are you already a doctor?”

“Finished school,” she shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal. “I told you before, why are you asking?”

“You did?” He stared at her in confusion. Realization hit him and the man sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, “I was half-asleep, couldn’t really understand. The first thing I remember was water being shoving onto my face.”

Jaylin sighed looking at her finished plate and looked up at the man with the white streak, “so white streak, do I have the please to pleasure me in knowing the name of the person I helped?”

White streak looked at her with his green eyes, hesitating with the answer, “…Jason. Jason Todd.” He held out his hand for a handshake.

Jaylin inspected Jason, his eyes were now clearer, and they looked like …hers. She composed herself and smirked, “coincidence, Jaylin Todd. Or add a dash plus a Smith.” She shook his hand. Making a joke out of the situation, “Hey, we could be called the Todd siblings, seeing as our first names are similar and our original last names are the same, appearance is a bonus. It could be the story of separation when kids and just found each other as adults. You know, I read on my file I had a brother called Jason too, ya know?” Jaylin Scoffs a laugh “Y’know the ridiculous cliché ‘sad’ stories,” she chuckled at the end, Jason followed to be it was more skeptical and suspicious.

◊◊◊

Since Jason woke up, he has been ignoring the headache and observed her. She has black-red-white hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a leather jacket that reached the hip and under it, there was a charcoal top. She also wore dark blue jeans, black leather fingerless gloves, and red vans high-tops.

[ ](https://ibb.co/qr6NY5c)

Who in their right mind in Gotham would help a random dude at the bar, most of all a women letting the unknown man in her loft. She either was kind-hearted, stupid, confident or had hidden motives. 

Inspecting closer, the hidden motives could be crossed out as she could have killed him, but he kept it in since there could be something else. Stupid was off the list as he briefly talked to her. Confidence could be it. Kind-hearted could be as well, she was cooking and helping him out. Finally noticing the sticky note on top of his forehead, he ripped it off and read it. He scoffed a laugh and wondered, ‘ _JTS’ must be her initials_. He set it aside, meaning he put the sticky note inside his jacket.

Looking around he saw many leather jackets, mostly black and brown double rider jacket and Moto racer jackets. He looks back at the woman, she had blue eyes and black hair, the same as his, identical, she also had a white streak.

The women passed him a plate with rice, steak, and pickles. He blurted the last ingredient out unintentionally. The woman calmly replied the answer. The white streak was confused, how did she know, she was a doctor, but that would be impossible she looked like she was in high school. And she said he looked 20, nice comeback, but either way seriously, she told him already.

When the women asked for his name, he hesitated, should he? If she had a hidden motive she would have already know who he was, but her face an emotionless, except her curious eyes, “…Jason. Jason Todd,” he supplied stretching out his hand, not sure if she would accept.

Jason inspected the women’s expression. At first, it was surprised but she soon composed herself, _professional_ he commented. Jason saw a smirk, and was confused as to why, but understood right after she said her name, “coincidence, Jaylin Todd. Or add a dash plus a Smith,” she shook his hand. Jason was feeling her hand. It was soft but rough, her hands were smaller than his.

Making a joke out of the situation she added “hey, we could be called the Todd siblings. And our original last names are the same, appearance is a bonus. It could be the story of separation when kids and just found each other as adults. You know, I read on my file I had a brother called Jason too, y’know?” Jason was now skeptical and inspecting Jaylin’s face closer he saw a few resemblances between him and her. She had Thick black red hair, including a white streak in front of her hair. Same nose, same streak, same eyes … she looked like him, and … his mother. _Note to self: background check on Jaylin Todd-Smith._

“So… did you dye your hair red and white?” He questioned curiously if she was the same as him.

Jaylin was confused at first then looked at her hair and frowned, Jason caught the look, it was the look of disgust, disappointments, and sadness. A second later she shrugged and answered “it’s… natural, most of it. The white I call it trauma streak, and red… yeah.” She looked up at Jason staring right at his eyes then at his hair, “yours? Born or trauma?”

“Trauma.”

Jaylin not wanting to continue, noticeably changed the subject, “nice scar,” she commented. Jason caught on and changed the subject, and sent a grateful smile, also not wanting to talk about it.

“Thanks. So, how did a tiny you bring me in here if it’s a loft?” He questioned totally curious.

“First, not tiny. And I carried you in.” Jason was skeptical, _seriously_? “it’s true.” She knew his hidden question, _impressive_. “Thank you.”

“Ok, stop reading my mind, it’s creeping me out.” He said with a serious face. After a few seconds, they laughed, together.

“It’s been a while since I had a nice laugh,” Jaylin said wiping a tear out of her eye.

Jason mimicking her actions wiped the tear out of his eye, “me too,” he admitted.

“Well since you now sober, do you want me to send you home?” Jaylin questioned.

Jason asked concerned, “wouldn't that be inconvenient for you?”

Jaylin looked at the clock. It struck 8:17 pm. “Wow, we talked 2 hours straight and I didn’t realize,” Jaylin commented. _Neither did I,_ Jason mentally agreed. “Either way, it won’t be an inconvenience, I don’t want you to crash. Plus, I still got another hour for work.”

Jason looked at her in confusion, “didn’t you just come back from it?”

“Oh, that was my day job, I need to go to my night job.”

Jason was suspicious of her, “you mean like strip-club or go out in a mask and beat bad guys up?” He formatted it like a joke but was more intrigued by what her answer would be.

Jaylin waved her hadn’t in dismissal, “Nah, too troublesome.” Standing up and walking towards the coat hanger which had her favorite jacket. “Work as a bartender at the lounge, nightclub. Gonna quit today.” Jaylin motioned him to go with her, which he followed getting out of bed.

They both walked to the elevator leading them to the garage. Jason followed Jaylin to her motorcycle.

“Wow,” he said, “We should go out riding sometime.”

Jaylin ginned (rare), “sure, but not now, you _just_ got sober.” Jason awkwardly laughed and lowly agreed. They both climbed on Jason sitting at the back. He had no idea what to do with his hands as he was never at the back, “my waist.” Jason followed instructions but still felt uncomfortable, “So where to?”

“Wayne Manor,” Jason said causing Jaylin to turn around rapidly and look at him weirdly the expression of 'you want to kill me?', he caught on, “ah, no it’s just Dick Grayson one of Bruce’s ward is my friend.” _Yeah, let’s go with this excuse_. Because Jaylin did.

“If I get killed, it’s your fault,” Jaylin said as she wore her helmet and handed Jason the extra one. She started the engine, “where is it,” she said over the engine.

“Next to Gotham cemetery.” Jason saw Jaylin duck her head and say ‘bloody hell, fuck my life,’ he laughed at her.

◊◊◊

The ride was quiet, Jaylin didn’t pass the speed limit but got to the manor fast.

Jaylin stopped the motorcycle outside the gate, “here or inside?” She asked.

Jason was hesitant but trusted her even though they spent very little time together, “inside. I’ll enter the code, don’t look.” Jaylin did as told and looked the other way. Jason was grateful for her being like this. The gates opened and she drove in. The mountain was high, good thing he didn’t reject her offer, he wouldn’t be able to walk all the way up.

They stopped right inform of the manor door. Jason got off, and so did Jaylin, though she did so to put away the helmet. “Thank you,” Jason started.

“No problem. You can come back anytime you want.” Jaylin hesitated to continued so she didn’t.

Jaylin held out a piece of paper. It had her number and Danny’s number present, “The first one is mine, the second is my friends if you don’t find me.”

Jason accepted the paper and walked towards the house. As he got on the first step Jaylin started the engine and turned around shouting “bye.” Jason behind her doing the same.

The gates were still open, but once she passed through they closed. _Cool_. Her mind supplied.

◊◊◊

Looking at her watch, it was 8:53 pm, Jaylin sped up. Reaching the lounge, she was a few minutes late.

“Sorry lark, I had to send someone home. Did you find a new worker?” Jaylin was a part-timer, only helping out the nightclub.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we got the new worker, his name is James, nice guy, too bad he plays in a different team,” Lark complained.

Jaylin chuckled, “you’ll find someone, don’t worry. This is my last night here so let’s get the orders.”

Lark boded and followed Jaylin out, “what would you like today?” Jaylin was a bartender but also a waitress. Since there was a new worker, he covered the bartender part so she worked as a full waitress today.

Ivy and Harley looked up, “hey Lin.” Harley calling Jaylin ‘Jay’ could be bad memories of Joker, so they called her ‘Lin’. “We’d like the same,” Harley ordered.

“Sure thing.” Jaylin walked back to the kitchen to get their orders. On her way, she found James, James Evans.

“J-Jaylin, right?” The new guy asked.

“what’s up?” Jaylin asked while preparing the burgers for the ladies.

“You work here?”

“Last night tonight. You're the fill in.”

Now she moved to make Ivy’s drink. “So, uh, when can I call Danny?”

Jaylin looked up at him then back down, “Call him tomorrow around 3-5, invite him to coffee first, don’t move too fast.” Jaylin advised.

“Thanks.” He said and went back to work.

Jaylin held the plates and headed back to the women, “here is what you love. By the way, Ivy, don’t kill too much anymore. I love your plants but I may be forgetful.”

They smiled at each other, but were interrupted by Harley “hey, hey! This girl over here wants her burger!”

“Yes Harley dear,” Jaylin teased placing down the plate. “You kill less too, a lot less. Bud and Lou miss you every time they are over.” Harley nodded in acceptance.

She moved to another customer Riddler, “ah, Jaylin, Darlin. You throw away the outer layer to cook what’s inside. Then you eat the upper layer and discard what is inside. What did you just eat?”

“Corn, anything else?”

“yeah, also what do you get if divide the circumference of a pumpkin by its diameter?”

“Pumpkin pie and Corn got it, be right back.”

“Thank you, dear.”

It would take a while to prepare, so she set the corn in and the already made pumpkin pie.

Moving onto another customer was Bane, “hey Bane, I’ll get the new tubes.” Jaylin walked outside to her motorcycle to grab Bane's new tubes.

Heading back inside, she handed him the tubes, “thank you.”

Jaylin waved her hand lazily, “no problem, just don’t kill that many anymore please.” Bane nodded.

Jaylin walked back to the kitchen to get the pumpkin pie and corn for Riddler. “Hey Rid, stop setting so many bombs, there are lots of people in the hospital because of you,” Jaylin said in a scolding form.

“But I wanna prove that I am smarter than Bats,” Riddler pouted like a child.

“Do that without risking that many lives. Now enjoy your food.” Jaylin said as she set down his order, he mumbled a thank you looking down at the food.

Jaylin's shift ended. Walking outside towards her bike she sighed, villains are as troublesome as Heroes.

As she got on with her helmet on, she was surrounded by gangsters, again. Jaylin sighed in annoyance, they had their guns and knives out. Jumping over her motorcycle she kicked the guy who was standing in front of her. Her leg swift under another next to him causing him to fall over face flat on the floor. Grabbing his knife, she cut the top of another guy's thigh, he slumped over allowing Jaylin got knee kick his face. Somehow a guy was able to hold her hands behind her back, making her let go of the knife. His partner aimed a punch at her face, which she ducked down causing the punch to hit the guys holding her. At the sudden impact, he let go, the partner was surprised, allowing time for Jaylin to kick his crouch. His scream came out painfully. Two men shot at her arm and back. The bullets were both blocked by her jacket. Looking at them with a killing glare, they back away and ran.

Singing Jaylin kicked each of the men on the ground out. Picking up on one of the man's phones she phoned the police, “Gotham PD, what is the emergency?” A lady asked.

Jaylin counted the man, “there are about 5-9 men outside the iceberg lounge trying to assault a lady.” She partially lied.

“Alright, we will send officers to your current location, could you please provide a statement when they arrive?”

“Yeah, no.” Jaylin bluntly refused. “record this … I was coming out of a shift, just when I saw men surrounding a lady, then I came in and fought with them. In the end, I won, half of the group ran away after I took down the main group. The ones I fought with are on the ground unctuous but alive. That’s basically it, thank you for your time. Bye,” Jaylin hung up right after and got onto her bike driving home.

 _Troublesome night_. She drove faster.

◊◊◊

As Jason returned home, he searched Jaylin up. As he read her information, he chuckled darkly, he couldn’t believe what he was reading.

**|Screen|**

**‘Real** **name** : Jaylin Todd-Smith

 **Main** **alias** : Jaylin Todd

**Relatives:**

  * Sheila Heywood (Mother/deceased)
  * Willis Todd (Father/deceased)
  * Jason Todd (Brother)
  * Olivia Smith (adoptive mother/deceased)
  * Charlie Smith (adoptive father/deceased) 
  * Lilly Smith (adoptive sister/deceased)



**Citizenship:** American

 **Martial** **Status** : Single

 **Occupation:** Doctor

 **Born** : 1986, March 8, (18)

 **Gender** : Female

 **Height** : 5’6” (1.70m)

 **Weight** : 128lbs (58kg)

 **Eyes** : Heterochromia Blue and Green

 **Skills** : Mechanic, Racer, Hand-to-hand combat, Medical knowledge, Multilingual, Skilled markswomen.

**History:**

She was given up for adoptions right after birth, transferred to mainland China. Adopted by a British couple, Olivia (29) and Charlie (32) Smith at age of 1.

Olivia Smith at age 34 died from a drug overdose. Jaylin found her body and reported it to the police.

Lilly Smith, Jaylin adopted sister, was raped, and Jaylin was forced to watch as she was beaten by a crowbar from the gangsters. Police and paramedics found Lilly on the bed dead while Jaylin was bloodied on the floor. They cleared the blood from her hair, but for some reason the color stayed, making it natural, as had the white. 

Charlie Smith 43 years old was anonymously reported for illegal drug dealing, involvement with the Triads, confirmed murder weapons in his possession, child abuse, sexual assaults, etc.

Jaylin Todd-Smith was sent to an orphanage and continued to go to school. Due to her advanced knowledge, she skipped grade by two, graduating high school at the age of 11.

After high school graduation, Jaylin won a scholarship and traveled to England, and graduated med school at age 17.

She moved to Gotham for a 5-year residency. Currently works at the Gotham hospital as a 1st-year residency in internal medicine. **’**

**|Screen|**

Jason leaned back on his chair, his arms covered his eyes, he said “my family is cursed.” He let in a small smile and a tear slip and whispered, “I have a little sister.” _A blood-fucking-related sister and her life is just as fucked up as mine,_ “great!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaylin: 18  
> Jason: 20


	2. Chapter 2

> A/N: Lots of the information is made up, I try to be as accurate as I can but I bend a few rules so it fits my story. Legal age to work in the hospital: 18

Today was April fools day, April 1st. Jaylin was walking back home from the groceries. Her hands were full because she was re-stocking her supplies till next month.

3 men were following her. She didn’t really care what would happen to her, but she did care if someone else got involved in her mess ~~or if she wasted hard-earned money~~. As she was walking, the footsteps behind her stopped. Turning around she didn’t find anyone, looking more closely she saw an alley, then a high pitched scream. They had to involve an innocent woman that didn’t have any relation to them, either of them. Pulling her leather jacket’s hood over her head covering her eyes, she walked into the entrance of the alley. As expected three men were towering over a woman.

Jaylin sighed and said, it would be obvious she sounded like she was complaining, “can you be more original?”

Jaylin looked up to the sky as if was giving up, she saw a masked figure. Turning her attention back to the men in front of her the first man spoke, “You’re not a bat. what do you want girly? Play the hero?” The man around him laughed.

“Yeah, yeah,” the figures jumped down and stood behind the three-man in front of the lady, she barely held a squeal. “And I would totally gang up on a single woman because I am _that_ feeble,” she mocked.

All three mans’ faces were red with anger or embarrassment, probably both. The leader shouted, “get her!”

They were interrupted by the dark figure appearing behind them and start to fight them. “Shit! It’s Nightwing!”

 _So his name is Nightwing,_ Jaylin slightly bowed and said “lady’s and gentleman, distractions are done. Adios.” She waved and walked away, unaware she catching the vigilante's attention at the same time.

Turning around she returned home which was a few steps away, which caused the bat to follow her. “What?” She asked irritated at the man following her home.

Turning around rushed she met face to face with Nightwing, she inspected his posture, facial features, etc. her previous unannounced suspicion grew. “Look, I just want to say it was brave for you to stand up to that women,” Jaylin nodded her head in appreciation. “But, please leave that job to us. We don’t want a civilian to get hurt.”

Feeling offended, Jaylin stated her voice was full of venom “I can take care of me, thank you _Nightwing._ ” With that, she went through the door into her apartment building while shutting the door in Nightwing’s face.

Nightwing was left dumbfounded outside an apartment building. Not sure what to do, Nightwing called the police and alerted them of muggers outside in the alley. Once the police arrived, Nightwing left to go home.

Jaylin sat on her bed, her bad mood came over. Meowing could be heard, Jaylin looked to her left to the fire escape window, Midnight sat there patiently using her paws tapping the window. The human sighed and walked over to open the window, letting the cat in. Midnight walked over towards her bed, jumping on it she got comfortable.

[ ](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/08/2d/bc/082dbc3247197d27a001ec23865858d8.jpg)

Jaylin shut the window -not locking it-, and sat down next to Midnight taking out her computer from her bag. Hesitantly Jaylin opened her computer then immediately regretted it. Multiple tabs popped up, paperwork, reports, forms, etc. Jaylin flopped her back onto her bed and let out a small cry. “I regret choosing to be a doctor!” After the first year of residency, it was the second, then a third, a fourth, and a fifth. Jaylin mentally cried her heart out all the while filling forms, writing reports, etc. She had 4 more years left.

While working she was also talking to Luca and Leo.

In all her life, she didn’t have much social life. One person who helped her was her sister, who she misses badly but then again, her sister didn’t need to suffer the unfair world.

Two others who she held in her stone-heart is Leo Wu and Luca McCoy.

| Flashback |

Jaylin was bullied in school, non-physically though. Students noticed by most tend to ignore her.

Keyword: **Most**.

Leo Wu Chinese origin while Luca McCoy from Spain. Both boys were 14 while Jaylin was 9.

Leo and Luca were best friends. They both skipped one grade and were considered the ‘hot guys’ in high school. When they were in 10th grade they witnessed Tian GuanTing -the name of the bully- bullying a 9-year-old they stepped in.

GuanTing was jealous of Jaylin being younger than her but was smarter. Her lack of emotions when being called names irritated GuanTing, and when the ‘hot guys’ defended Jaylin, GuanTing was furious. Verbal bullying to physical. Jaylin was used to it so she felt nothing, she didn’t care, nobody did well. Except for Leo and Luca. Once the duo found out, they reported Tian GuanTing and was expelled.

The feeling of being protected was nostalgic to Jaylin, only her mother and sister ever protected her, having people other than them felt, nice. She thanked them saying it wasn’t needed but both waved it off.

The next few days went as it normally went, but Jaylin’s presence was more noticeable to the two boys. They wondered how they never noticed her. Every day slowly they communicated with her, even when they felt a little uncomfortable. Each day they grew more comfortable and closer-ish, Jaylin started to hang more around the two as time passed, her heart opened.

| Flashback end |

“ **I am so happy that you are suffering because I am not going through it alone,** ” said Leo enjoying life.

“ **You pathetic human, you do not have a life,** ” yeah Luca could make you laugh with his words.

“Guy’s, seriously answer me this, why am I friends with you?” Complained Jaylin.

“ **You’re a retard** ,” came both answers.

“Wow, thanks, guys.” Her phone rang, “another call, it’s from James.”

“ **Who’s James?** ” They both asked maniacally.

“overprotective big brother’s much. And don’t worry he has a crush on Danny, ya know? My co-worker met at the bar. Anyway, be right back.” She put the call on hold and answered James, “‘sup?”

“ **I may or may not have asked him to be my boyfriend**.”

“Ok?”

“ **…You’re not gonna do the grave talk?** ”

Jaylin thought for a moment, “he cries you die.”

After a few moments James spoke in awe, “ **that works. Plus don’t ever plan to**.”

She hung up and went back to her best friend's call. As she was almost finished with her last report, the window opened … or more like shattered.

A shadowed figure Red hood came in from it holding an injured Robin. Jaylin stood there watching in shock. Why would he come here?

“ **Jaylin are you alright?** ” Luca’s voice rang through the phone snapping Jaylin out of her shock.

“ **You ok?** ” Leo asked once more.

“Yeah, yeah, neighbors window broke, you know Gotham? I'll call you back in the next few weeks. Bye.” The two gave their farewells before ending the call.

“Help! Please!” Hood screamed turning to look at Jaylin. He looked desperate with or without the mask.

Jaylin got into work mode ordered him “place him on the table and take off his clothes.” Red hood followed orders while Jaylin went to get disinfectant and her medical kit.

“What happened?” She asked Hood while setting her medical on the empty part of the table. Hood was hesitant until she shouted, “I am the one treating him so tell me!”

“… I went out to check Black Mask shipment, and this little shit decided to follow! We were ambushed and here we are.”

Sighing in annoyance, Jaylin kept on work on Robin. Most of them ointments for the bruises, cleaning us is wounds, and stitching up stab and bullet wounds. Once done she turned her body towards Hood, who was watching in awe as she did it without worry. Noticing her stare he asked, “what?”

“Your wounds,” she stated in a demanding manner.

Hood didn’t have a chance to reply as he was immediately stripped off of his upper clothes and armor and forced onto her bed. He was still bombshell by the fact that a woman, a 5’6” woman, his long-lost sister, was able to catch him off guard and was pushed back onto the bed that way. He was blushing 50 shades of red under the helmet as he was slightly being treated like a 10-year-old.

“W-what?” Was his intelligent response looking up at Jaylin who was sitting next to his body, unknown to him Robin was semi-conscious and was listening.

“You’re hurt and I’m treating you.” Jaylin didn’t bother with anesthesia. She took off his helmet knowing the -button on the side- and stuffed some cloth into his mouth which he had bit down onto once he felt pain in his abdomen and arm. Once the pain subsided, Jaylin didn’t bother taking the random cloth out of his mouth since she didn’t want to hear him question her. Hood didn’t have a problem with it since he had no idea what to talk about or how awkward it would be. He passed out on her bed feeling the confines, not wanting to leave.

After a few hours it was morning… a little past midnight, meaning she only had less than 4 hours of sleep. She let the unconscious shirtless vigilante sleep on her bed. Robin was still on the table shirtless and unconscious too -as she thought-. Sighing deeply she grabbed one of her shirts and dressed Robin, picking him up and placing him next to Hood. _They seem like brothers,_ she thought.

Unknown to her robin’s eyes were slightly open analyzing if she was a threat. He had felt her cozy cushion and was about to fall asleep. Not wanting to be in an unknown place he forced himself to stay awake. Jaylin looked at the child. They couldn’t see each other clearly as it was dark, but she noticed his slight movement. Jaylin’s gaze softened and leaned in to kiss his forehead. Robin didn’t move as he didn’t want to expose himself. Once he felt a kiss on his forehead he fully relaxed, and slowly fell asleep. Because of how close they were, Robin only saw her blue eyes and a smile before he fell asleep.

Sighing seeing that he was now asleep, she looked at the clock pointing at 00:49 am. Having no place to sleep -the bed is taken, bloodied table didn’t want the floor this time- she went got out of her apartment and walked to the building’s rooftop. As she was going to motion Midnight to follow, she saw that the cat was peacefully sleeping next to Robin. Shaking her head she headed towards the roof with her phone.

Starting to get comfortable on the roof’s ground, she felt a presence behind her. Groaning she turned around looking up to meet … Nightwing. She closed her eyes again wanting to go to sleep, _what is it with Vigilantes and not leaving me alone today?_ she complained. “What do you want?” She asked irritated.

Nightwing looked at her in confusion and suspicion and asked “why are you on the roof at night?”

Jaylin took out her phone and looked at the time, “look dude, I only got… 3 hours 37 minutes,… 216 minutes,… 12,980 seconds -fuck!- left of sleep before work. So go on your shitty patrol and let me get to my fucking sleep! Cause I ain’t patient enough to deal with this shit!”

Nightwing couldn’t help but feel the cursing familiar but shrugged it off. “It isn’t safe here. Is there a reason why you are not at home?” He didn’t seem fazed by her actions continued to interrogate her, she wasn't a normal civilian.

“The roof is safe. I ain’t home because my - shitty friends decided to crash at my place. The roof is quiet and _safe _, so get your ass back to fucking patrol and leave me the fuck alone!” Jaylin lied through her teeth with slight hesitation -which he didn’t pick up- but without suspicion. She didn’t give the first Robin a chance to reply as she grabbed a random rock and aimed at the newcomer's head. Not waiting to see the response Nightwing had, she turned her body around, back facing the vigilante.__

____

Nightwing had his fair share of weird but this was weird. What the civilian said left Nightwing in alarm, but the only thing he could do was trusting the young women’s words and continued to search for his missing brothers. Shrugging off her bad temper is an annoyed reaction. He would still report it to his adoptive father.

____

_I need a couch. And a TV._

____

◊◊◊

____

Hood woke up to an unfamiliar/familiar.

____

He had been here before. He felt a weight on his side so he shot up, immediately missing the oddly comfortable bed. Looking to his left, he found his unconscious brother, Robin. He was in a green shirt which was too oversized for him, in front of his brother lied a black cat, also sleeping. Looking at himself, Hood found him shirtless, checking his pants he was dressed.

____

Just after a few seconds, he slapped his forehead for being idiotic, memories came back to his head. His face flushed at the memory of his sister’s strength. _Yes, my sister_.

____

After a while of his embarrassment, he found his eyes looking again at Robin. Right, nobody was supposed to know her. Since Robin was unconscious, it would be easy to get into the bat-cave without being reported of collaborating with a civilian, and it didn’t look like he would wake up anytime soon. If Hood left with Robin now he wouldn’t be caught.

____

Then his thoughts trailed off again, sister, _sister, where is my sister?_ He asked, looking around he was in her loft, meaning she should be here. Sure Hood was worried but shrugged it off convincing himself she was at work, _uh, she must be tired._

____

As his inner soliloquy ended, Robin steered. Panicking, Hood put on his shirt and picked up Robin and left the loft through the window, forgetting and leaving his armory behind.

____

Robin steered again under Hood's arms, opening his eyes he looked at Hood, “what are you doing Todd?”

____

“Code names Demon Spawn on the field,” Hood teased.

____

Robin noticing his position of being carried and was moving asked Hood, “where were we Hood?”

____

Hood was hesitant and was coming up with a lie as he wasn’t ready for Robin to wake up so soon, “…My safe house. You followed me when I went after Black Mask.”

____

Something was wrong, Robin knew, he caught on when Hood was coming up with a lie. Robin wiggled again but stopped because of the pain, though he didn’t let it show, “you’ll get even more hurt if you move.”

____

Robin shrugged it off and continued to interrogate Hood when a memory of a woman came up, “who patched me up?”

____

“Me,” Hood replied a little all too quickly.

____

Robin got the answer he needed, someone was helping Hood, but who? It couldn’t be Roy as he was a man, it couldn’t be Alfred or they would be in the cave, so who? Robin saved a mental note to track down his benefactor, the person who Hood was trying to hide, trying to protect(?), it didn’t matter, Robin would get to the end of this.

____

Once they arrived at the bat-cat they were interrogated by Batman.

____

“Where were you?” His deep gloomy, stern cold voice echoed through the cave walls.

____

“Out,” Hood said not caring about his adoptive father's opinion.

____

“Todd went to stake out on Black Mask,” Robin said not caring about his second eldest brother’s opinion.

____

Hood turned to look at the blood son in betrayal and anger, “you little snitch!”

____

Batman ignored Hood’s antics and asked Robin, “why did **you** go? Nightwing went looking for you two.”

____

“Todd is too incompetent and would get himself killed. Grayson did not need to look for us.”

____

“Aww, Demon spawn cares,” Hood mocks.

____

“Shut up Todd!”

____

Batman just stood there watching the interaction shaking his head. _Kids_ , he thought. Rubbing his temples at the upcoming headache.

____

Taking off his cowl he let the children have their own fight and scold them later… Until he heard a certain line, “who was that woman!” It came from his youngest. “And where is your equipment.”

____

“I don't know what woman and I left my equipment in the warehouse after patching you up,” Hood tried lying an explanation.

____

Turning around Hood was in his view, he had frozen. Hood tried to deny it, failing drastically as he was caught, “talk.” Bruce used his Batman's voice. If possible Hood froze even further, he was in deep trouble.

____

◊◊◊

____

3:45 am on the roof, Jaylin woke up. Getting up from the semi-comfortable floor she did a few stretches and light exercises. It was 3:40 when she finished. Walking down the fire escape, the vigilantes weren’t anymore in her loft. The weird thing was that Hood left his armor. Jaylin sighed and placed it on the side hidden, can never be too careful.

____

Getting dressed in her usual shirt and jacket she went to her motorcycle and drove off to the hospital.

____

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/Jpb3C0W/Untitled-21.png)

____

Walking past Jenny Jaylin said, “morning.” Jenny looked up from her computer and said a greeting.

____

Jaylin walked to Dr. Roberts office without looking up knocked on the door and entered. Her head was still looking downwards reading the information written “Dr. Roberts, I wanted to discuss the reports…” Jaylin trailed off once she saw an old woman in his office. She was also wearing a doctor’s coat so, partner? wife?

____

The two looked at her way and ‘discreetly’ blushed. Jaylin either didn’t care or ignored their reactions. “Partner, work partner,” Dr. Roberts tried to reply calmly.

____

“Uh-huh,” it meant ‘I don’t believe you’.

____

Dr. Roberts cleared his throat, “anyway was there anything I can help you with?”

____

Jaylin’s mind went back to work mode remembering what she was going to discuss with Dr. Roberts, “as I had said, I would like to discuss about the report on a patient I just examined, but~ I could come back later and let things here continue.”

____

“Uh, we can discuss it now.”

____

The old woman then directed a question at Dr. Roberts, “mind to introduce us, Phil? She looks quite young.” Jaylin sent a look to Dr. Robert at the mention of his _first_ name, while he avoided looking at her directly.

____

“Ah yes, this is Jaylin Todd, she graduated medical school a year ago, my honorary daughter. Jaylin this is Dr. Tompkins or also known as Dr. Leslie, she owns a small medical clinic ”

____

Dr. Leslie repeated with a whisper, “Todd.” Dr. Leslie then asked more clearly, “would you happen to be related to a Catherine Todd or Jason Todd?”

____

Jaylin merely shrugged recognizing the name Jason but not Catherine, “probably. I was adopted. Catherine doesn’t ring ant bells but Jason Todd was written as my brother on my files, not my parents. Never met them though.”

____

“Would you like to see if I could find your biological family?”

____

“Sure why not. It would be nice to know.”

____

“I happen to know a Jason Todd. He would be happy to have a sister. Do you mind if I could get some blood and do a DNA test?”

____

“Don’t really care. If it comes out wrong, but thank you for trying.” Jaylin sent a small smile at Dr. Leslie, shocking Dr. Roberts.

____

Dr. Leslie looked at the young girl's face and smile, she chuckled, “I don’t my dear. You are such a sweetheart, can and cannot imagine him being your brother.”

____

Jaylin full out smiled with a chuckle, scaring Dr. Roberts further. She listed a few of her bad qualities, “fights? Died? Classical literature? Probably is.” the younger female shrugged.

____

Dr. Leslie’s face slightly paled, she studied Jaylin more closely. Similar name, white streaks, death jokes, dark humor, 89% they are related siblings, 8% they’re related, 3% coincidences.

____

Dr. Roberts had to clear his throat as it was clear that the two women had forgotten his presence. With this, they bid each other goodbye as Jaylin went to talk to Dr. Roberts about the reports.

____

Later when her shift was almost over, she went to take some blood samples and passed them to Dr. Roberts who would pass them to Dr. Leslie. Jaylin gave Dr. Roberts some money to give to Dr. Leslie as she was doing this favor for her.

____

| Next day |

____

After work the next afternoon, Jaylin planned on going to the bank and placing some cash in her credit. Jaylin wore a red-orange wig hiding her black hair and white streak, took out her blue contacts placing her green contacts on, not showing she had heterochromia, or blue eyes -been doing that as long as she remembers-. She wore a black top under her leather jacket which included a hood, plus cargo pants and gloves. This is the same look she goes in fight clubs except she wore a black face mask. It was a miracle that nobody recognized her by her clothes -think of Kim Possible look-.

____

____

She did this so people wouldn’t notice it was her at the bank, having less chance of being recognized outside the bank as someone who has money because usually when she deposited money it would be a large sum. She was also familiar with the clerk as she understood the problems and went along with it only for the appearance while the information on her was real, so there that wasn’t a real problem.

____

Jaylin walked to the bank with her black backpack on her back. She had her hood on as it was cold, listened to music while walking with her headphones on, meaning she couldn’t hear almost anything but would still feel a presence around her. She was looking down at her phone while walking, it distracted her as she read through the pages of her favorite book. Occasionally switching through different clothing designs and the book to get inspiration from it.

____

While walking she passes through the police and the vigilantes. She felt their presence so was able to dodge, shrugging it off as a big crowd. She dodged them without looking up, the vigilantes looked at her in suspicion, not that she noticed too engrossed in the book -think of Kakashi-.

____

She was familiar that once she opened the door inside she doesn’t stop as she was familiar with the route, and didn’t feel the tense atmosphere. Walking directly to the desk where the clerk she was familiar with usually worked, she didn’t notice what had happened to the people around her as she stopped and looked up at the desk in confusion. Turning around she found a gun pointing at her head.

____

“Are you with the police?” The man holding the gun to her head asked.

____

Jaylin tilted her head to the side, “uh…” she took off her headphones and looked straight into the robber's eyes. “What’s going on?” Her question was entirely laced with confusion.

____

The hostages that thought it was part of the plan on somehow getting them to a safe place were shattered. Everyone in the bank sweatdropped, this woman clearly didn’t know what was going on!

____

“What do you think is going on this is a robbery!” he shouts.

____

Jaylin took a moment to register the new information and shouted “Who robs a bank in the fucking afternoon!” She was triggered when the robber shot the ceiling causing shrieks to break from the women and men. Jaylin observed the surrounding, 13 men, including the one in front of her. As he pointed the gun back at her she twisted his arm, causing him to let go of the gun, grabbing it she shot him and his partners with great marksmanship, flipping to the side, trying to miss the bullets shot at her. Luckily there weren’t any hostages behind her or she would have to stay put. As the god loved her, she got shot, wow. There were only 7-9 left standing. The other fell on the ground unconscious and bleeding -non-fatal-.

____

Hiding behind the desk, she counted the bullets, 4 left. _What the fuck seriously?_ With a sigh she jumped over the counter, making sure that there were no civilians anywhere near her. Waiting for a few seconds, she used the 4 bullets she shot 3 in the torso -missing vital organs- and a shoulder. For the remaining standing 3, she rushed in fighting one of them, making sure not to kill them or herself. Grabbing the man she just knocked out the gun she shot the other two.

____

Looking up she shouted, “everyone out!” With that multiple people ran out together.

____

◊◊◊

____

The police were worried about the woman who just entered, not for her about her. Someone who slipped out of Batman’s grasps and dodged the police, who wouldn’t worry? What would happen to the hostages now that she’s inside?

____

The light outside was getting darker and darker. While Jaylin was fighting, the police outside heard gunshots and prepared to go in just when they heard another multiple shot inside, they rushed in but Batman beat them to it. As he entered the bank, he was pushed back by hostages after a woman called everyone out.

____

Batman inspected his surroundings, there were 13 men layoff on the ground. All of them had bullet wounds only one looked unharmed. He then looked at the women in the middle of the room who was looking downwards. She was the woman who got past them earlier, her eyes were hidden, unable to be identified. “Who are you?” His calm, dark, thick voice echoed in the empty.

____

Jaylin turned around to face the Dark Knight. She held her hands up “they aren’t dead.” Batman wasn’t responsive, “the names Kim.”

____

The Dark Knight thought for a moment not noticeable, her name, not a vigilante. He then asks her again “what do you want?”

____

Jaylin, Kim remembered, “oh, was coming to make a deposit… did I cause trouble?”

____

“No, but we need a statement and your face,” said a voice from the doors, Kim to look behind Batman.

____

She looked at the handsome man and gave a two-finger salute, “the names Kim, you?”

____

“Richard Greyson. But people call me Dick, a police officer, and detective. We’d like to ask some questions.”

____

Kim coughed trying to hide a laugh and muttered into her fist “officer Dick.” She looked up at the amused officer.

____

“Not the first time to get that reaction. So are you a new vigilante in town? Hiding your face and all that?” Officer Dick asked.

____

“huh?” Kim looked down at herself then up again at batman. Once again back at herself “oh,” she discreetly looked around for cameras. Once one was found she looked away from it. Looking at batman showing the shotgun she had picked up from the robber at him, causing him to turn away and look away from her for the fraction of a second. Turning to Dick she pulled her hood down revealing her dark red natural wig and green eyes.

____

She pulls it back on when Batman turned to stare at her and noticed some movement. Batman looked at her in suspicion then at Dick. Dick saw Kim’s face and turned to Batman amused at her actions. “Nope, not a vigilante just happen to pass by, swear,” she held her hand in a surrendering motion. “Welp gotta bounce. Have a nice night officer Dick, old bat.” With that, she gave a two-finger salute and ran outside running away for the duo. She was welcomed by the flash of lights at her. Not bothered by them Kim jumped over a few cars and people. She ran towards her apartment while dodging the bat trying to shake off the old bat, who started following after she started running.

____

Right after she lost Batman from her tail, took off her now named ‘Kim’ costume and dropped onto the bed, sleeping immediately after contact.

____

Unbeknownst to ‘Kim’ Batman was trying to find her. Searching through the government network he found many redheads and green eyes -informed by Dick- under the name Kim, but non anywhere near Gotham. Someone was wearing a disguise and hiding.

____

◊◊◊

____

The next morning, Jaylin woke up to a headache. Yeah, she was still going to the hospital but it was going to be cut short.

____

Dr. Roberts greeted her “Jaylin are you feeling alright?”

____

“Peachy.”

____

Dr. Roberts thought about Jaylin’s reports activities, night ones, “how long has it been since you slept.”

____

“Yesterday,”

____

“More than 3 hours.”

____

Jaylin turned sheepish, Dr. Roberts aka, her self-proclaimed father. “…uh, 3 … 5…6 days.”

____

Dr. Roberts sighs at Jaylin, “go home, don’t come to work for a week, I’ll still send you reports but. Sleep, this isn’t good for your health.” As Jaylin was at the door he called out “be careful and stay in. I heard there’s someone new in town yesterday at the bank.”

____

Jaylin was ok with that, mentally noting on checking about it later. Raising her hand she gave a peace sigh “later.”

____

Jaylin dropped her bike in her garage and went out for a run, it was still about 9 am. Right after reaching home, she went to shower. Coming out she wore shorts and strapless sports bras under her towel. Sitting on the couch -newly bought-, she turned the TV -to keep up with the news- on, drinking a large strong amount of coffee and energy drinks mixed. _I’ll sleep in the afternoon._

____

“Yesterday there has been a robbery in Gotham bank. Witnesses show 13 men holding people inside the bank hostage. After a few hours of waiting, a figure passed by them dodging through both police and Batman. It seems as though never lifted her head. Many say she couldn’t hear the people or that she decided to ignore them. After a few minutes inside the bank, gunshots were heard, the police and Batman rushed in to try and contain the situation but were only met with hostages running out of the bank. The figure was revealed as a woman who goes but he name ‘Kim’. Many citizens theorized that this is the birth of a new vigilante or rogue, no one is sure as we have footage of her running away from batman. This the GCN, good night.”

____

Jaylin spits out her water in shock and had a coughing fit. When she calmed down and understood what Dr. Roberts was talking about. Sighing she ran a hand over her head. She didn’t think something like this would have happened, _troublesome_.

____

Lying down on her couch she slumped down in a bad mood. _Couldn’t my life be fucking normal for once?_ Using her towel she dried her hair. It was messy and dripping. Just them, her doorknob moved. Grabbing her gun (M1911) from under the couch, held it in her hands. She crouched down behind her couch holding in her breath. She wasn’t nervous but she didn’t want to die. She may have been indifferent when she was a kid but now she certainly didn’t want to die as she found a family-brother candidate.

____

The door opened, two footsteps were heard. _One person, good_. He was moving nearer her and was searching the table for something, _Hood_. Abruptly she stood up startling ‘Hood’ causing him to attack her. At the unpredicted attack, she brought her arms in for defense, being pushed back. “What the fuck dude?!” She yelled, “this is my apartment, get your own!” _Jason_ her mind supplied _please let me be wrong._

____

The man, Jason finally registered what had happened and had a look at her, he blushed, again looking away, “put some clothes on.” Hearing nothing on her end he adds “please?”

____

Sure Jason has seen many girls in sports bras, leggings shorts all that shit, but when it comes to a towel and nothing underneath -not that he knew there was something- he …would not show weakness… unless it’s his sister he barely knew about and clicked with.

____

With a sigh saying went to change clothes, a sport’s bra, and leggings. “Done, what do you want now?”

____

Jason turned around and observed her, she had good posture, defined muscles, a fain V-line, and wet hair. She also had a relaxed pose which was hinted with defense, _probably out of habit_. “Well, that… you said I could come anytime I wanted?” He made it a question seeing if his excuse would work. He could feel her calculating gaze, causing him to hold his breath. _God my sister is scary, and_ I’m _Red Hood_.

____

Jaylin thought for a moment and let it go. Brother, never had she planned on searching for him but if he is found, she would be delighted. Just as if staged, she received an email from Dr. Leslie, it was the results, “hold on a second Jason.” Jason discreetly let out a breath of relief.

____

Jaylin read from her phone, “Dear Mis. Jaylin Todd, I would like to inform you that my suspicions are correct. I would normally not do this but I had to find out. The results are out and you are in luck as I assisted your brother and his current family with medical problems over the last few years. Your brother has a white streak as you do, he is tall around 6’1, and his name is Jason Peter Todd. I would like to inform him about your whereabouts but in the end, it is your decision. Have a good day Jaylin. Sincerely, Leslie Tompkins.”

____

Jaylin looked up, the description fit Jason, “What's your full name?”

____

“Why do you want to know?”

____

“Because I want to know if I’m wrong or correct that your name is Jason Peter Todd.” He flinched. “Guess I’m right. Hello big brother.”

____

He was stunned “how-how do you know?”

____

Jaylin raised a brow “so you already knew about this and came over to check on me and see if it's real?”

____

“Yes, always wanted a little sister,” he casually replied. “Anyway, how did you find out?”

____

“Dr. Tompkins is a nice lady.”

____

Jason understood immediately and smiled, “yeah, she and Alfred are awesome.”

____

“She offered a DNA test.” Jaylin shrugged, “paid her though, don’t want the nice deed to go unappreciated. Anyway, give me the real reason as to why you’re here.”

____

Jason was caught again, “… not my secret to tell, but I came to retrieve something for a friend, he left it here some time ago.”

____

“Who? Nobody visits my loft except for you,” Jaylin interrogated.

____

“I think it was Red Hood or Robin,” _and there is the confirmation, my new brother is the red hood._

____

“Red hood, he should really remember his things and not let them lie around in stranger’s home,” she scolded knowing perfectly well who it was directed to.

____

_Shit does she know?_ “So do you know where his pieces of equipment are?”

____

Jaylin let the slip go and walked to open a secret cupboard on the floor taking out guns, ammo, and armor. Walking into the kitchen she got one of her recyclable shopping bags placing the equipment in there “don’t get caught. Heard he’s got quite a few enemies,” Jaylin warned.

____

“Don’t worry I can take care of myself,” he said picking up the recyclable shopping bag preparing to walk out.

____

As he was at the door Jaylin called him, “turn around,” Jason did so to be met keys flying straight towards his face then down. “Don’t picklock it, come here whenever you want. Gē*.” How she would come to regret that mission later on.

____

◊◊◊

____

Jason was happy, his sister knew, she accepted him. But, what if she didn’t accept the other part of him? That was what was worrying. When she said that he was welcome to her home, gave him the loft keys, _and_ called him her brother, he was overjoyed.

____

For the next few months (1-4), Jayson had spent almost every day at her home. Jaylin at first was uncomfortable, after a week got used to it and went along with it. He came by so much he slept over, on the floor. Jaylin bought a bed with the same confines as hers. Jason offered to pay her back but she refused. Being so close to a relative made them both happier and have healthier lifestyles, people around them noticed but didn’t mention it until much later on. Jason showed her the side that would be lock inside his indifferent mask, while Jaylin would stay the same but more chatty and patient. They never told each other about their lives, in Jaylin’s loft or outside together, they were just brothers and sisters no one else.

____

·

____

·

____

But as the saying goes, nothing good lasts forever.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gē or Gēgē means brother in mandarin.
> 
> Damian: 13  
> Tim: 17


	3. Chapter 3

Jaylin and Jason spent 3-4 months together, getting to know each other, having fun, sharing stories, experiences, fights -siblings-. He ‘moved in’ after 1 month of figuring each other out.

After Jason let himself in almost every day when Jaylin was at work, she decided to move to a better place and decorate it. Now in the current apartment, slightly better than next to the crime alley, but further from the hospital, she had a decorated loft. Stairs that lead to bookshelves and a chair, walk right and there would be the TV.

Jason now officially lived there, though he didn’t pay the rent he did do the chores while Jaylin was at work. Even though the two denied each time, when they went out together many would-be convinced they were a couple and the white streaks were to match, or just twins. For relationships, Jason was straight but he wouldn’t date his sister. Jaylin was aromantic and tomboy-ish, she would also unconsciously act flirtatious while trying to compliment people and would act more like a boyfriend/gentleman towards women in general. A strange habit she picked up.

Jason was feeling so lucky when he didn’t meet any of his siblings on the streets, it would be weird. Jaylin was feeling lucky that she encountered none of the bats including red hood even though he was with her in civilian clothes.

Jason would usually leave at 8 and return at 2-4 when Jaylin would head out, but sometimes he wouldn’t return at all or appear in the afternoon when she returned from work. Jaylin was never worried as she knew his identity, the dangers and worries that came with it, she didn’t blame him. Thing was, she never confronted him as he never confronted her about her disappearances. Friday’s were their game nights, except for the 4 nights Jaylin had to go out for fights. 

◊◊◊

One afternoon Jaylin returned home, Jason was next to the bookshelves, “welcome home,” he greeted.

“Hn,” she said, placing all the shopping bags and her work down. Tired she dropped on the couch. “Re-energize me,” she commanded.

Jason sighed and placed aside his book. Turning on the music he went downstairs towards the kitchen preparing coffee for his sister, he knew how hard and tired she would be after work, including the sleepless nights which he compared to Tim. He notices, after all, he did spend 2 months under her roof. “You need a break, from all this, and sleep,” he says after handing her the coffee.

“How am I going to provide for you since you sorta moved in here,” Jaylin replies, taking a sip.

Jason turns sheepish as the assessment, “I cook.”

The young female raises her coffee as a toast, “and it is delicious, thank you for that-.”

“Okay, Coconut man, Moon Heads, and Pea. You ready?” They heard Jessie J.’s voice.

Jaylin smirked and placed down her empty coffee mug sang along to the song,

“Seems like everybody's got a price,

I wonder how they sleep at night

When the sale comes first

And the truth comes second.

Just stop for a minute and smile

Why is everybody so serious?

Acting so damn mysterious?

Got your shades on your eyes

And your heels so high

That you can't even have a good time

Everybody look to their left (yeah)

Everybody look to their right

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight?

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) ch-ch-ching ch-ching

Ain't about the (yeah) b-bling-b-bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag (OK)

We need to take it back in time,

When music made us all unite!

And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,

Am I the only one getting tired?

Why is everybody so obsessed?

Money can't buy us happiness

Can we all slow down and enjoy right now?

Guarantee we'll be feeling alright

Everybody look to their left (to their left)

Everybody look to their right (to their right)

Can you feel that (yeah)

We're paying with love tonight?

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the (uh) ch-ch-ching ch-ching

Ain't about the (yeah) b-bling b-bling

Wanna make the world dance,

Forget about the price tag”

Seeing the look Jaylin gave her brother, Jason figured out she couldn’t rap. He smiled and sang along to the rap, amusing and having fun with his sister.

“Yeah, yeah

Well, keep the price tag

And take the cashback

Just give me six strings and a half stack

And you can, can keep the cars

Leave me the garage

And all I, yes, all I need

Are keys and guitars

And guess what? In 30 seconds

I'm leaving to Mars

Yeah, we leaping across

These undefeatable odds

It's like this, man

You can't put a price on a life

We do this for the love

So we fight and sacrifice

Every night

So we ain't gon' stumble and fall (Never)

Waiting to see or send a sign of defeat (Uh uh)

So we gonna keep everyone

Moving their feet

So bring back the beat

And then everyone sing

It's not about the money”

Jaylin continued with the song, “It’s not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the, uh, cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the, yeah, b-bling b-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ain't about the, uh, cha-ching cha-ching

Ain't about the, yeah, b-bling b-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh, yeah yeah

Ooh, ooh, ooh

Forget about the price tag

Ahh, ahh”

After a few seconds, they looked at each other and fell on the couch laughing, “that was fun,” Jason admitted.

“Yeah,” Jaylin agreed after breathing air again. “Hey Jace, could you…tell me about your past?” Yes, after all this time together they connected but still haven’t shared stories, they lived the moment.

“Uh, well, sure.” Jason sucked in a breath, Jaylin mimicked his actions. “Willis Todd and Sheila Haywood are our parents, but I was raised by Willis and Cathrine our step-mom. Willis and Cathrine got custody of me after they got married. Mom - Sheila probably had you after they got married hence why you didn’t grow up with me.” Jaylin looked crestfallen as she could have been with her brother through his hardships, “Catherine was a drug addict and died from an overdose. My - _our_ dad worked for Two-Face-…”

“The gang leader?” Jaylin questioned as she didn’t grow up in Gotham and had to learn from others. She ignored the fact that their stories are similar until later on when she collected all the information.

“Yeah, and he was murdered by him. I became an orphan and lived in dad’s apartment in a crime alley. I stole things when necessary, so one night I came across batman’s car and tried to steal his tires.”

Jaylin snickered at the information, “you are my brother alright?”

Jason sent her a smile before continuing, “Batman took me to Bruce Wayne’s home where I got adopted by him. Had an older adopted brother too.”

“Bruce Wayne as in the rich guy? And he adopted you right off the bat?” _Red Hood and Batman, Jason, and Bruce fuck all the Wayne’s are in the bat clan._ “shouldn’t you be Jason Todd-Wayne?"

Jason chuckled at the united pun, “yeah, but I prefer my last name only. Anyway, I went to school like a normal kid,” _If you exclude all the Robin and Batman activities._ “One day I got kidnapped by… Joker,” he hesitated in saying his name and when he did it was full of venom and hate, Jaylin took note of that. “He tortured me, not sure for what purpose, though, still have the scars.”

Jaylin got up rapidly pulling Jason’s shirt up inspecting the most severe and familiar/similar looking scars, her eyes turned soft at the same experience they passed through, “crowbar,” she whispered.

“Please stop doing that. Seriously.”

Jaylin gave a faux innocent look, “this is the first time though.”

Jason scolded himself for letting his words slip, “I mean, don’t do that to me anymore, they’re ugly, I don’t want them to be seen.”

Jaylin released his shirt and scoffed, lifting her shirt, “let it be ugly together.” Jason gasped at the familiar crowbar marks, both on her back and front. Her brother gave her a questioning look before she spoke, “I’ll explain my story later when you finish yours.”

Jason swallowed the lump on his throat and worried before continuing, “Joker blew up the warehouse I was held in. I escaped last minute, while Sheila - biological mother had died in the explosion,” _a lie, I died too_ “went off the grid completely, I lost my memory. I got my memories back a few months before I returned here and announced I was intact, alive, after collecting my thoughts about all this situation.” _another lie_ “Well, I came back, he has already adopted another kid and got a biological run around the house wanting to kill everyone, literally. And if you come he will probably adopt you too. The dubbed ‘serial adapter’ has conditions, black hair, blue eyes, a traumatic background that you are going to tell me when I’m done speaking.” Jaylin nodded her head taking in his history, and snickered at his joke, “what’s your story then?”

Jaylin hesitated on lying or telling the truth. _I need to tell someone, let it off my chest_. Jaylin concluded with the truth, “before I start, have you killed before?” Jason hesitated in answering but gave a nod, “my story is awfully coincidently close to yours. Maybe before I was taken from Shiela she gave me a name close to yours since she ‘lost’ you.” Jason nodded in agreement. “Well, I was taken to China, adopted by a ‘friendly’ English couple that already had a daughter. For odd reasons, I kept the Gotham accent but did pick up the English one, it’s fun tricking people with it, never had the blame on me.” Jason smirked at the pranks she could have done, “they were friendly at first, but my adoptive father got abusive and turned into a drunkard when he joined the Triad when I turned two.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Jason threatened to want to fly to China, take out his guns, and shoot the man over and over again, even if he was already dead.

“Did you know that kids usually develop memories at age 7?” She questioned out of nowhere turning Jason away from his previous thoughts, Jason hesitantly nodded his head again, bracing for her next words, “I got my first memory when I was three, he had thrown a glass at my sister,” she had a flashback of what had happened, her first memory.

“Your first memory was him,… being abusive wasn’t it?” Jason questioned snapping her out of her flashback.

Shaking her head she pushed the memory back, “when I was 5, I found mom dead on her bed. Drug overdose, coincidence isn’t it.” Jaylin tried to smile but only failed, “After I turned 7, I was happy that she was dead as she wouldn’t be able to suffer anymore but sad as she left me and my 13-year-old sister.” Jaylin pushed back her tears threatening to fall, Jason gave her a supporting hand, her voice cracked, “it only got worse. When I turned 8 men barged in and raped my sister in front of me while being beaten by a crowbar, hard but not compared to what she was experiencing.” Jaylin lost it, she curled up and sobbed onto Jason’s chest, he hugged her tight with one hand the other bloodied by his own blood, “she was 16 then, she had much to live for. 2 more years and she could have gotten away. Do you know what’s hilarious? The adoptive asshole was in debt and used her to pay them. He was on the phone with his boss and I heard it- I heard it all! He had a smile on his face!” Jaylin wailed, “she was his daughter!”

Jason was currently mentally making pans on how to torture that man, every man that had hurt her. It was because of him, then that when his sister left home, she would change from her happy and slightly bright expression to being expressionless, cold almost.

His sister’s next words shocked him, “I killed them. I killed them. After I found the adoptive scumbag’s gun, I practiced shooting in an abandoned warehouse. Killed the ones who raped Angelina when I turned 10.” Jason was worried for his sister as she had been killed at such a young age, “at 11 I reported the asshole to the police. He had a ton of drugs and weapons in the house, so it wasn't hard to not see them.” Jaylin calmed not crying anymore but hiccuping. “I went to school, had a normal life, met great friends. Graduated high and med-school in England, then I came here for, residency program. But you know the most hilarious thing of them all?” Jaylin gave a broken smile to Jason, breaking his heart further, “all the miseries that happened, it happened in my birthdays. Same as when I met you as Red Hood.” The last sentence came as a whisper.

While Jason spoke, his voice was filled with hate and venom. Jaylin spoke with hate, regret, and sadness. Jason had to take some time to digest the new information, “I’m going out.” He wasn’t registering her last sentence as he was furious by her initial story.

A small voice replied, trailing off into silence, “come back safe.” Jaylin had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. She looked peaceful. Jason let a small smile appear on his face picking her up and placing her on her bed.

After he stepped out of the loft’s door, a glare replaced his smile. He swore to himself that he would kill her abuser with a slow and painful death. Going towards his safe house he got his Red Hood uniform and went out for patrol, beating the shit out of people, almost breaking batman’s ‘no-kill’ rule.

Red Robin needed to step in, “dude chill. We don’t kill.”

Red Hood still in rage mode didn’t register Red Robin. His sister, his younger sister was tortured abused at such a young at fucking 2-11 she had more experience than _him_ ! Red Hood. The worst part is that this was the first time he saw her crumble, her facial expression broke, she broke under his arms. Jason stared at his hands and arms, she was small, not tiny but small, smaller than him. _Little sister, little sister_ , his mind repeated, _my little sister_. Jason screamed, not caring about Red Robin’s presence.

“ **Red Hood get back to the cave now** ,” Batman’s raspy voice was heard through the comms as he ordered Hood. For the first time that night, Hood listened to Batman’s order. Once Red Hood entered the cave Batman questioned “what happened out in the field today? Explain.”

Jason thought for a moment, “… don’t adopt her, she’s an adult,” Batman quirked an eyebrow. Jason though still in his helmet gave him a deadpanned look, “serial adopter, Black hair, blue eyes, traumatic background. B, you're going to adopt her.”

Batman sighed holding his temple waiting for the incoming headache, but nodded anyway, “what happened?”

“I have a sister,” Jason blurted out. Red Hood ripped off his helmet and held his head on his hands, gripping his hair tightly. Using his will he grunted out his words “I have a fucking sister and she’s been through hell.” Alfred didn’t bother to correct the young master as it was clear as light how frustrated he was.

Batman and the other former Robins including the current perked up their ears at the new information -Batman didn’t close the comms the others could still listen in-. “My little sister, _my fucking little sister!_ She was _8_ when her 16-year-old sister was raped right in front of her while being beaten by a crowbar! What the fuck Bruce she was a kid!”

“Jason, calm down. I don’t know about your sister. Tell me what happened.”

That was it, Jason told them, all of them. His sister’s story, her heritage, her name, who he has been for the past few months, their experience together, how he felt around her “relaxed, not angry, home.”

“ **Little wing we have to meet her** ,” Dick says through the comms.

“Fuck,” he forgot they still haven't closed their comms meaning everybody heard.

“Language, master Jason,” Alfred appears out of nowhere correcting Jason.

“Sorry, Alfie.” He then turns to look at Bruce who has a thoughtful look, “no, you are not adopting her! She’s going 18 and living fine on her own!”

“This is Gotham, she needs help!”

So the fight went on, unknown to the two present in the cave, Robin had finished his patrol and listened to the conversation. _My little sister rang_ in his ears, if possible, the one that had patched him up those months ago.

Robin asked Red Robin to search her up asking for a location. Red Robin has also heard the conversation agreed without asking Robin why he needed the location. Red Robin would visit her at a later date.

◊◊◊

2 am, Jaylin was still sleeping, Robin entered her loft through the window, waking her up. “Jason stop using the window,” she said, making Robin tense on the spot being caught, he does get caught. _The sound is low, smaller weight than Jason_ , she then shot out of bed and went towards the window growling at the unknown intruder “who are you?”

“…Robin.” Robin was observing Jaylin for her level of threat. He noticed how guarded she was.

Jaylin relaxed, alert but relaxed knowing the kid wouldn’t hurt her. “So how are your injuries, Hood came here calling for help after all.”

“…” _So she is my benefactor._ That didn't stop him from glaring though.

“Do you want some food? I need to go to work in a few hours either way.”

“…You shall make me food.”

Jaylin scoffed at his way with words, “just say ‘yes’.”

“Then,… yes.”

Jaylin mockingly bowed, smirked when looking back at Robin’s glaring face. The smirk annoyed him as it reminded him of male Todd.

Jaylin went to the kitchen, making simple oatmeals, coffee -Tim type of coffee- and tea. She placed a cup of tea and a bowl of oatmeal in front of Robin, who was sitting on the bar counter chair. He stared at the food with a frown, “am I supposed to eat this.”

“This or nothing.”

Reluctantly Robin picked up the spoon and ate it, frown disappearing, “I guess it’s tolerable.” 

Jaylin made a sound of acknowledgment grabbing her laptop and sitting next to the masked kid. She ate while working on her reports, _these things never stopped coming,_ she complained ignoring the kid staring at her.

After minutes of working and eating Robin spoke up, “what are you doing?”

“Work. Go play with Midnight,” the older pointed at the cat who froze caught in headlights entering through the slightly open window. Robin gazed followed by a black cat, he happily obliged jumping down from the chair and walking towards the cat.

They stayed like that for hours. Robin played with Midnight while Jaylin drank a mix of coffee and red bulls, repeatedly. She was on her 10th cup when Jason came back home. Once Jason came in he glared at the kid years younger than him, “Lin, why is Robin in here? Brat, what are you doing here?"

“To eat,” Both replied returning to her drink and petting the cat.

Jason’s attention came back to Jaylin who was about to drink her coffee. He grabbed the coffee before any more content might have entered her system, “what number is this up?” Jaylin looked up at Jason in the eyes. He could now see how dead her eyes were, “how many?”

“…10.”

Jason stared at her doubtingly bringing the cup closer to his nose, “tons of red bull and coffee joined together, worse than Tim. Jaylin Smith-Todd do you want to kill yourself?” He said in a scolding manner weirding out Robin who was forgotten and on the sidelines petting Midnight while watching the scene unfold.

“Who’s Tim?” She tried to change the subject without looking sheepish.

“Tim, he’s replaced… Oh no,” it failed. “You are not going to change subjects. You are going to go to work and no more coffee.”

Checking the time it was indeed 4 am. Jaylin’s eyeball’s almost fell out of her sockets. Slamming her laptop close she ran around the house figuring everything out. While running she ordered the two boys in her ‘living room’, “no killing each other! Robin got home safe! Jason cooked something for Lunch! Bye.”

With that last shout, she closed the door, leaving behind two dangerous brothers.

Jason turned to look at Robin, “what are you doing here demon spawn?”

“Wasn’t she the one that helped me a few months back?” Robin questioned, Jason, stayed silent, “what are you doing here?”

“…I live here. Leave and I’m not telling B.” Robin left through the window. Jason laid on the couch sighing talking to himself, “B wants to meet her, the whole family does.” Jason then remembered the incident when he reached home. He then phoned Danny, after a few rings he picked up, “Hey Danny, don’t give Jaylin any coffee or energy drink.”

“She over drank a lot again didn’t she,” Danny’s voice sounded unimpressed. Jason gave the sound of confirmation, “I’ll see to it.” Both hung up.

◊◊◊

“Danny stops being an asshole and gives me your fucking coffee,” Jaylin growled with her neutral face and a slight frown.

“No… Unless you smile,” Danny bargained as he had never seen her smile.

Jaylin’s lip twitched upwards, a beautiful and threatening smile appeared, “like this?”

Danny missed her eyebrow twitch in annoyance, “perfect now I just need my phone for a picture.” As Danny went to get his phone he stopped guarding his coffee giving Jaylin enough time to snatch it, “hey!” He cried out once he saw his coffee in her hands, not noticing her slip his wallet on into her coat.

Jaylin took her hand out of the coat as if it had been resting there since the beginning and wiggled her fingers, her overhand holding the coffee taking a sip, “sticky fingers,” then walked away.

Danny groaned in frustration gripping his hair, Jaylin was _insufferable._

Jaylin held her onto the stolen coffee and went to the receptionist desk for a few files but only found people, doctors, and patients surrounding it, she stood next to one of her colleagues who she doesn’t communicate with. In the Men in black, probably from a gang or mafia, holding onto one of the doctors from the hospital, he was intimidated.

“You’re blowing off steam because I'm stressing you out, aren't you?”

“Of course not,” the Doc whispered.

“Clench your teeth,” the gangster said to the doc.

Jaylin had enough, placing her coffee on the desk she walked towards the duo in the middle.

“No, please,” the Doc pleaded.

The gangster went for the hit, only stopped halfway by a female’s hand, Jaylin’s. “What’s this? Are you a medic?”

“Can’t you tell?” Jaylin retorted with a stoic face with a bored tone “I’m a doctor… And you're an asshole,” the last part was a whisper, though many people heard.

“What did you say?” The gangster asked menacingly at the woman who currently had a hold on him. 

“I said ‘ _Awesome_ ’, because here you are causing trouble and intimidating someone weaker than you. Chicken ass.”

“Look here you ignorant little gi-”

Jaylin coughed out a “bullshit” interrupting the man and tauntingly answered him, “ah, sorry, I’m allergic to bullshit. You are just afraid of being beaten by lil’ old me, a 18 year old.” The gangster started struggling with her grip on him. Twisting his arm she pushed his back sending him crashing onto a side of the crowd circle that was circling around them. “Patients get treated here. Leave if you aren't hurt,” she ordered the men in black who now stood offensively around her.

A daring follower stood up, “who are you to tell my boss what to do?”

“Your mom. Move out, don’t bother people. You, you, you, and you,” then she pointed at them then at the door.

“Take the girl outside,” ordered the hurt man.

“Yes boss,” the voices rang around the room.

“Hey move it,” the man behind Jaylin shoved her.

Jaylin turned around to confront the one who shoved her only to be brought back by the daring man placing his arm around his shoulder, “look, Doctor. Why don’t you go take a break over there?”

Jaylin smirked, _it’s a fight that’s gonna happen._ Grabbing his arm she twisted it around, now the man’s back was facing her. Using her foot, she kicked him causing him to fall forward and knock over the waiting chairs.

Another member with a scar on his face harshly pushed one of Jaylin’s shoulders, “here, we don’t go easy on girls.”

“I go harder on boys. You’ll lose your dignity if you get beat up by a woman. And that is me,” Jaylin told the man. The man grabbed her again, _what is it with people and grabbed me,_ annoyed she twisted his arm off her shoulder, shoving him to the floor. Different person but, _again._

The orange head came for a punch, his wrist was also twisted. Another one uses this opportunity to give a kick, only for Jaylin to dodge. The orange head gave another punch, then was stopped and pushed to the ground. The one hiding behind him decided to attack. Grabbing his sleeves, she jumped over him landing on the ground with him facing the floor. “Ah,” came another with a wheelchair aiming for Jaylin. The scream gave him away as she kicked the chair causing him to fall onto it, the wrong side up rolling backward. She kicked the one she was holding, letting his jacket slide off, she wrapped his around the arm of someone that wanted to punch her, then flipped him over her ‘small’ body. Two came at a time, both hands being twisted backward on top of each other wincing at the pain. “Grab her!” One shouted. Someone sneaked behind Jaylin, pulling her away onto his grasp. Holding onto the arm that was near her collarbone, she kicked the man in front whose backs were facing her, then the other next to him, she did a backflip landing behind the one who had held her captive, swinging him over her shoulder, painfully landing on the floor with a grunt.

Looking around Jaylin took a breather, not sweating much at all. “I am _truly sorry,_ ” slightly bowed a 30°, everybody could tell she didn't mean it as she had a smirk of enjoyment present on her face.

“Why the fuck are y’all motherfuckers in a damn hospital,” Red Hood emerged/bust through the front door. He Looking at Jaylin's piece of art, gangsters laying on the ground hurt, he was confused, then he noticed who was responsible for their crushed dignity and full-out grinned -not being noticed by anyone-. The gangsters, doctors, and patients sans Jaylin, tensed at his presence.

The hurt man then fainted, the bodyguards moved to his side calling out to him, “Boss, Boss.”

Jaylin turned to Hood, “go home. You aren’t needed, take care of it, just call the police or something.” Jaylin turned to look at the gangsters surrounding their boss. “Get out,” they all looked at each other. Jaylin sighed and walked to Hood’s side. He stared at her in confusion then noticed something in her hand, an M1911 pistol. _How the fuck did that get in there._ Red Hood thought, “get out or you're dead. I don’t mind changing professions,” she said, aiming the gun at their bosses' chest.

Reluctantly, all of them left. “Fine, as you wish. But if anything happens to him, that will be the end of your life.”

Hood growled, “like fuck it will be the end of her life. It’ll be the end of your life!”

Jaylin unfazed growled too, “you, out!” Once the gangsters ran outside, she saw that patients were still afraid looking next to her. Jaylin, curious at the tension and fear, looked to her right, Hood was still there. Pushing the gun towards him and ordered “you too, out. Drop that off in my room,” he whispered the last part. Red Hood then left the hospital. Looking around the hospital they all stared at her, clapping her hands in a hurrying manner, “enjoy the show? Get to work! You, you, and Jenny,” she pointed at two of the bodyguards who stayed behind and a female nurse -Jenny- then at the man they brought in, “bring your boss to the surgery room, follow her, go,” they went to do as instructed. She then turned to one of the male nurses who was watching in the front-line, “go call Dr…Mercia for a neck surgery, he needs an operation stat!” Everyone started to scramble going back to their workplaces, they assigned beds, waiting rooms, the two selected nurses went to do the jobs they were assigned, while the two bodyguards followed the female nurse to the surgery room.

Jaylin grabbed her coffee from the desk and sat down on the bench, sighing, _I’m not even a certified doctor yet_. “Wow, you handled that well,” commented a male voice in front of her.

Looking up it was Danny, “what do you want?”

Danny rubbed the back of his neck, “I called Jason.”

“Of course,” Jaylin mumbled, rubbing her temple preparing for a headache.

Just then the hospital front door opened revealing a man drenched in sweat, a white streak, and really handsome, the women were giving lovey eyes, Jaylin rolled hers.

Jason was searching for a sight of his sister as if he hadn’t been here a few minutes ago. Spotting a short black hair and white streak, he recognized her and marched towards her scanning for injuries, “are you ok?” He asked.

Jaylin slapped his hand twice when he reached for a check, “core muscles, nothing else, now go home.”

Jason thought for a moment, “yeah, no. I'll wait until your work is over, we can finally ride together.”

At the last sentence both Todds smirked, Danny just looked dramatically horrified at the similarities and their tastes, “another version of her, a male version of her. Then we’re all gonna die, the world is going to end.”

Jaylin chuckled with her stoic face, Jason followed her suit, enjoying the distress Danny was showing. Danny, not being able to tell if they were serious or enjoying the joke, so went for the worst-case-scenario, and freaked out and ran towards his ‘office’.

Once out of view Jaylin turned to look at Jason, “that was fun.” Jason nodded in agreement. Letting a smirk slip onto her face she looked at Jason mischievously, “you are gonna be my assistant today.” Before Jason could protest, he was dragged further into the hospital, not being able to take a breather he just ran behind his sister.

The torture began. Not doing anything. It may be heaven for most people, but not for Jason. He got his muscles from somewhere, and it was definitely not by sitting on a couch. “Jace,” he perked up his hand at the mention of the nickname, “here, go to these rooms and tell them they are ready for discharge. Here is proof that you have authorization. Don’t get them mixed up, if you do ask the nurses.'' In the end, she handed him 3 pieces of paper, the name, room number, and authorization slip. The male Todd stared at it in disbelief and horror. Looking back at the sister who was solely focused on the computer with pity, “place that pity back for where it came from. Just fucking finish whit through discharges.” Jason was just about out the door he stopped at her voice, “if they become jackasses, just tell them they have to pay more if they stay.”

Jason shrugged, doubting that would happen.

A few minutes later, Jason was shoved out of a patient's room. _Wows, this is hard._ He then promised to make life more slightly easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dick: 24  
> Bruce: 40


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got no clue how this works so bear with me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

To shake off the stress on Jaylin’s shoulders Jason took her to the shooting ring.

“Why are we doing this again. Not that I’m complaining.”

“While I helped out at the hospital, I noticed how little work I did and how tired I was so~ We are here to relax,” said Jason as he pulled up at a warehouse. “Hello to heaven,” he said in a weirdly cheery voice.

“Never do that again,” commented Jaylin walking past him entering a code -that she somehow knew, surprising Jason- and through the large metal doors, being welcomed by a homey space. “This place is…” Jaylin trailed off waiting for Jason to finish.

“My home-ish. Lived here before moving in with you.” Jaylin rose a brow, “Tim third adoptee and Demon spawn blood son of Bruce still live in the mansion.” Jason shrugged, “Dick and I come and go as we please, but I’ve spent more time with you.”

Jaylin’s lip turned up, “love you too big bro,” Jaylin regretted the name immediately by gaging, “nope, never again,” Jason simply nodded his head in agreement. “You got more guns?” She asked, pointing at the visible guns.

“Yeah,” he stood, opening a closet full of firearms. Jaylin had a feeling this wasn't just it, “I like them.”

“I love them,” she said, grabbing her favorite model, an M1911 pistol. Jason turned to look at his sister in confusion, “what? Grew up in the streets too. Learn whatever you can,” she said waving the gun before taking off the safety, pointing it at the floor. “I’ve been stressed for far too long. Lead me to heaven.”

“Follow me,” Jason said, walking towards the back, towards another warehouse. “Ready to shoot some guns?”

“I missed these babies,” Jaylin said as she reloaded the gun. Pointing at the head, center, and shoulder of the target, bullseye.

Jason wolf-whistled, “damn, my sis is a badass. You’re a natural!”

After a few more minutes in shooting, Jaylin felt herself relax as the time passed by. Sighing, she walked up to Jason who was shot by her side. “Thank you, Jace,” she said, walking back to where she came from.

“Where are you going?” He asked, taking off his muffins from his head.

“Home. Wanna come with?” Jason looked at his guns then at his sister. With a smile, he nodded.

◊◊◊

A few days have passed since the shooting range. Now Jaylin, dressed as Kim, was walking to get coffee after being at the bank, but _somehow_ she entered an illegal human trafficking ring! Seriously _why_!? Walking down a street is simple, so simple, how the fuck did an alley turn, turn into walking straight into a trafficking ring?! How does she know it’s a trafficking ring? Well, some dumbass was SMART enough to stick up a sign [children down the hall], seriously who is THAT dumb.

Kim thought about it for a long few minutes. Being there already, being bored, having nothing else to do, why not? She gave herself a last-minute self-assigned mission and went to set the prisoners free, well, as many as she could.

Placing on her newly bought and created mask -all black, top left corner with a red hood bat symbol- she cautiously walked down the dark hallway she had accidentally entered, not knowing what to expect. Once the entrance of another hallway appeared she ducked down, staying low. She snuck to the edge of the wall peaking at what the hallway contained, a guard patrolling, easy. Waiting until the guard’s back was facing her, she charged making noise at the same time. The guard aimed his gun at Kim but only to fail as she was too close and fast. Punching the guard’s Solar Plexus, he doubled over and fell unconscious, a great way of ending something before it starts. Kim smiled at her work. Looking around, there were stairs going more underground. Kim sighed looking at the grown man, _might as well_. Grunting, she picked him up and threw him over her shoulder, walking down the stairs.

Once again, she reached a hallway full of doors next to each other, _what is it with people and hallways?_ Deciding to leave the man’s body in one of the rooms, she turned the knob and entered, interrupting gangsters’ poker game. It took a while for both parties to recover. “What are you waiting for? Get her!” 3 men went to grab their guns while the other 4 went straight for Kim. Thinking fast, Kim let the man on her shoulder drop to the ground as she grabbed his arm. Pushing it aside so that his side was facing her, she jagged two knuckles on the TW-17 pressure point. He fell limp, _big guys are easy to take down_. She tried that technique with another man, but it didn't work so she jabbed his throat, not only leaving him unharmed but also knocking him out; the man had lots of fat around his neck. As for the last 2 gun-less men, she smashed their heads against each other, falling onto the floor as if they were dead. The man with the gun started firing. They didn't do it at first with the worry of hitting their comrades, but since they were down, they were free to shoot. “Kill her!” One shouted. _I am so glad it’s Kevlar_. Running towards the man, ignoring the bullets that entered her body, she grabbed the barrel of the gun and turned it to one of the guys who was shooting her. Too late to stop, a bullet hit one of the three. Snatching the gun from the person in front of her, she used the end of the grip and hit him across his jaw. Holding the gun by the muzzle, she jumped upwards and then down, hitting the last guard's head clean, _brain damage?_ she wondered before shrugging, _fair punishment for child trafficking_. Kim was shaking as she stood up, bullet pain, sore muscles, she needed to work out more, probably ask Jason. Checking their bodies for something useful she found wallets, she opened them and took out the cash. Walking out of the room she went to check on the other doors. Dragging the man who she dropped outside inside and locked the door, pushing it once for safety measures.

As she finished, she took a deep breath, the adrenaline was depleting, deep breaths out, in hopes of controlling her blood flow, slowing it down. The bullet wounds are nasty. She was exhausted but needed to finish this; the sooner she finishes this, the sooner she goes home. Standing up she de-dusted motioned at herself.

3 room doors, she stood in front of the door labeled 7-10 hoping there weren't any guards or gangsters behind it. Picking the door lock, she got it open, pushing it she found 8 children inside curled up with each other, trembling in fear. It seemed as if they were 7-10 years old. Stepping back to look at the label then at the children, “that makes sense” she whispered. Going closer to the children they shrunk back, forgetting what was happening here she crouched down with a soft voice she tried to calm them down, “don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here.”

The kids were hesitant, a brave one stood up, “who are you?”

“My name’s Kim.” They were still hesitant, “you know bats?” The kids nodded, “I work with him see?” She pointed at the red bat symbol on the top of her mask. _Never thought that would come in handy._

The kids noticed and started to gain hope, “stay together and behind me ok?” The children nodded, less hesitant but still afraid. “Hold hands with each other, one with one,” the kids scrambled, taking each other's hands.

Kim walked up to the door labeled 11-13, teenagers great. Picking the door lock, she got it open, “yo, let’s get you out of here.” The teens were tense, knowing Gotham they didn't trust her even if she had a mask, “you wanna stay in this hellhole or leave with the kids?” She pointed her finger at the line of kids behind her. “If it makes you feel better, Hood’s my brother, we protect kids.”

That did it, the group of 8 teens got up and followed behind Kim. Kim went to the last labeled door, 14-17. _Close to my age, they understand_. Picking the door lock again she opened the door, 3 girls were huddled up together in a corner squeaked when the door opened -sheltered children-, while an expressionless boy, clearly in fear was in another corner -street-. “Ok, everybody in,” she ordered in an intimidating tone. The children behind her followed her orders. “Who has a home?” Kim questioned.

What seemed to be a single 7-year-old, three 10-year-olds, two 13-year-olds, and the three 15-year-olds raised their hands.

“Move to the left side of the room,” they did so.

“Who are you?” The 16-year old-ish boy asked.

“Kim, you?”

“…Zack.”

“How old are you?” She asked.

“17,” scratch 16.

“I suppose you know the drill,” she questioned the young boy.

He nodded, “Hood took me through it once.”

Kim nodded, “one rule, no one knows me. Once you’re out, streets follow Zack, homes follow me. Now let's go.” Kim reopened the door, to be welcomed by the sight of a tall man, “you’ve gotta be fucking with me. Kids get back!” She shouted.

Pushing the tall man back, she kicked his side, but her leg was caught. He punched her stomach, making it bleed even more. The man pulled his fist back and smirked at the blood. Using this moment, Kim used his grip on her leg to launch herself upwards, kicking his chest, not having time to recover. Grabbing her gun with the silencer, she shot his knee. As he was going to shout in pain, she picked up a kid’s sock and stuck it into his mouth muffling his scream. “Blanket,” she asked, stretching out an arm toward the inside of the room. Zack acted fast and threw her a thin blanket, perfect. Spinning it around she made a handcuff knot, placing it on his hands before hitting his pressure point.

“Zack, lead them out. Hide 10 in one dumpster and 10 in the other, run fast. Up the stairs, left, right then a door,” Kim ordered the eldest boy. He nodded at her, understanding her orders. He led them away while Kim stayed behind.

Just as she expected, more men came through the corridor where the children were held captive. “Get her!” The man in the middle shouted in anger, probably the leader. Grabbing her gun she shot his thigh and groin. He fell shouting “kill her!”

That was amusing, she took off on a run. Running up the stairs, instead of left, she went right. The stupid gangsters followed. Now she needed an escape plan, the club. Running and searching, she found a door. Pushing past it she entered a brothel. _Ew, no offense._ Running while dodging, feeling it was rude touching girls who were half-naked, she snuck into the bathroom, she seemed to have lost the men. Climbing into the vents, she was feeling where the wind came from. Following the air, she found a spinning fan, a good thing it was spinning slowly. Grabbing her dagger she placed it on the floor where the fan would spin through. The fan got stuck, allowing Kim to suck in air and squeeze out of the small hole, worsening the wounds on her already badly bruised body.

◊◊◊

Zack wasn’t hopeful. He was a street kid from Crime Alley, nobody cared, well except Hood, he cared for all the kids. He was kidnapped by a man and thrown into a room with three females and a male, they were scared.

“Are you ok?” He asked them as if he was asking the other kids in the street.

The girls were hesitant as he was the new boy there, “y-yes,” the middle one squeaked out.

“We’re going to be alright,” he reassured, being used to giving false hopes to other kids, “Hood’s gonna save us.”

The left one was labeled bitch once she opened her mouth, “isn’t-isn’t he a murderer?”

“No!” He snapped, “he’s a vigilante. He helped us kids!” Zack defended. The girls shrunk, now he felt bad but who cares, oh yeah, their parents. “Stay still, be obedient, and don’t get killed,” he ordered.

A few hours later the man reappeared, “let’s take you to your new owner,” the man said going towards the screaming boy, ignoring his pleas.

Zack watched in horror. It was common, but nothing you got used to. He wanted to help, but #3 street kid rule: Survive. 

The girls stayed down in a corner together, holding onto each other. A day or so passed, Hood still wasn't there to save them. Zack stayed confident, he just needed to wait.

One day they heard the door lock turn. All the teens in the room went to the corner, trying to make themselves smaller and unnoticeable. Once the door fully opened, there stood a masked woman with red hair, cargo pants, utility belt, leather jacket, and gloves, she was intimidating. They didn’t trust her, not in the slightest. She ordered people in. At first, Zack thought it was more men but what surprised him was a large group of children behind her. They went inside, not disobeying her orders. Once everyone was in she closed the door, facing them.

"Who has a home?” She questioned, taking Zack aback for a bit, _why is she asking this?_ He questioned himself. Seven kids and the three girls he shared a room with hesitantly raised their hands. “Move to the left side of the room,” they did so.

“Who are you?” Finally regaining his courage, _come one I’m a street!_ He asked.

“Kim, you?” She responded and asked back without any hesitance.

Should he answer? What if she's a liar, what would happen if she isn't who she says she is? After a moment of hesitation, his name slipped out, "...Zack."

“How old are you?” She continued to ask.

“17,” this time was with less hesitation, he lied as it was normal, his physical appearance could be an ally because in all actuality he was 15.

She looked as if she was thinking for a moment. “I suppose you know the drill,” she questioned.

Zack understood by what she meant and nodded, “Hood took me through it once.”

Kim nodded giving out instructions, “one rule, no one knows me.” It was a warning, “once you’re out, streets follow Zack, homes follow me. Now let's go.” Kim reopened the door, to be welcomed by the sight of a tall man, “you’ve gotta be fucking with me. Kids get back!” She shouted.

The children stayed in the room as she pushed the tall man out. They watched as she fought, her speed and balance, her strong kicks, and how she grabbed her gun and shot the man. Probably had a silencer as the gun sound was low. “Blanket,” she asked, stretching out an arm toward the inside of the room. Zack got out of his daze faster than the others and threw her a thin blanket he covered himself with when he slept. Spinning it around, she made a handcuff knot, placing it on his hands before hitting his pressure point.

She joined them, facing Zack as he looked the eldest, “Zack, lead them out. Hide 10 in one dumpster and 10 in the other, run fast. Up the stairs, turn left, then right corridor, at the end there’s a door,” Kim ordered. Zack nodded, understanding her orders. He led while Kim stayed behind.

“Come on,” he urged the children. “Age 13 and up, pick up the younger ones and run,” he ordered the elder teens. None of them objected, all feeling responsible for each other. In the end, the 12 and 10-year-olds ran while the 7 and 8s were carried by the older teens.

Zack was in the lead, following the directions Kim gave him. Once he was out the door, he didn’t register it was dark, he only rapidly opened a dumpster and placed the younger children in telling the older ones to do the same in the other trash can. The 15-16 girls refused, “you want to live, do it,” he said harshly, but the truth. 

The girls were scared and knew that it was what they needed to do for survival, so they followed into the dumpster. As he closed the lid, he heard men outside. The youngest was almost going to yell out of fear, only to stop when Zack placed a hand on his mouth telling him to be quiet. It was a miracle that the men were really stupid.

They waited, they waited until there was a signal that it was safe outside from Kim. They didn’t know her enough yet but knew she could be trusted, she risked her life for theirs, she stayed behind.

As Zack was thinking, he didn’t notice the dumpster lid being opened by one of the men. Once he looked up, there was a gun pointing at his face. _Great, this is how I die -_ his thoughts were interrupted by a thump. Looking up, there she was, Kim, holding onto the lid preventing it from falling and creating a louder sound.

“Get the kids out, lead them to the Alley. Hood will protect you from there, never let go of each other’s hands go,” she sounded tired, more tired than she was when she opened their doors, Zack noticed. “I’ll follow you through the roofs. Drop off the kids who have homes when you pass by their houses,” she then opened the other container, “follow Zack. When you see a familiar street close to your house, return home.” 

After she finished talking she walked up the fire escape of the building next to them, onto the roof. Zack was busy taking the kids out, once he looked at where Kim just stood, she wasn’t there anymore, when he looked up, he saw a small silhouette and gave a salute. He then turned back to the kids and teens, telling them to follow him.

◊◊◊

Once Kim was able to squeeze out of the vent, it did worsen her wounds but didn’t get to a spill, so nothing to clean up. Still holding onto the edge, she grabbed her dagger and jumped down. Standing for a second, she took off her jacket and then her shirt, tying it tightly around her waist, placing pressure on the wound, hoping it would slow the bleeding. She would go home but still needed to check on the kids.

Walking towards the dumpsters, she found out their location was revealed as a man was pointing a gun into it. _Oh no, you do not get to ruin my hard work_ . Kim used her dagger and stabbed the guy in the back, chopping his neck, hitting a pressure point, and making him pass out. _Someone better find him fast or he is dead._ She held the lid of the dumpster before it closed, as it would create a large sound and attract more people.

“Get the kids out, lead them to the Alley. Hood will protect you from there, never let each others’ hands go,” she was tired. “I’ll follow you through the roofs. Drop the kids who have homes when you pass by their houses,” with that, she opened the other container, “follow Zack. When you see a familiar street close to your house, return home,” she ordered before using her strength to parkour onto the fire escape and onto the roof. She was dead tired, her brother would not like to see her like this, but hey, small chance to meet him tonight, probably.

As she was on the roof, she noticed Zack looking up, moving towards the edge so he would be able to see her silhouette. He gave her a salute, amusing her, before returning back to helping the children.

As they walked down the streets, the ones above 10 who had homes returned. They separated from the group alerting Zack beforehand and went home. Unknown to them, they are also being followed by Kim to make sure nothing wrong happens. She would stay on the roof looking at the places they entered to be sure it was their parents or adult houses. The only one left was the 7-year-old that still needed to return home. Coincidently, his parents also lived in Crime Alley. So when they arrived, Zack handed her the boy as he thanked her.

Kim took the boy back to where his parents lived. Turning and jumping through the roofs, somehow the boy recognized his home. Running towards where the boy lived she stood outside their door, awkwardly holding him to her waist. Pushing the bell, a minute later a woman opened the door. She was alarmed at first when she saw Kim, but when she spotted the boy, tears flooded her eyes as she called her husband. He had the same reactions as the wife when he reached the door and spotted Kim, but was angry as to not knowing why his wife was crying “what did you do!?”.

“Mark! Mark!” The woman called out trying to calm down the man, “she brought Charles back!”

The husband’s head snapped towards his wife’s crouch-down position hugging a smaller body. The kid and mother had the same eyes, while he had the husband’s hair. The parents and child were all crying, the parents thanking Kim. “Please just don’t mention me to anyone,” the parents agreed, feeling they were indebted to her.

“Thank you so much for saving our son,” the husband had more emotional control.

“Truth to be told, just found him by accident. The kid might have made a few friends who are Street kids. Please do allow them to visit.” She was being polite and formal, a way of hiding her cuss in front of children.

“Anything.”

“I’ll take my leave,” she said.

“Wait,” he stopped her, “what’s your name?”

“Kim. Just Kim,” she ran towards another fire escape, the ladder wasn’t down so she had to jump.

Now on the roof, Kim ran from building to building, until she found a suitable one for her to cry out, “YOU SHITTY MOTHERFUCKERS HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELVES AFTER SELLING A CHILD, A FUCKING CHILD. THERE WERE CHILDREN WHO HADN’T EVEN BEEN THROUGH PUBERTY OR THEIR TEENAGE YEARS! YOU - BLOODY HELL - MONSTERS, WHEN I FIND YOU AND DONE WITH YOU, YOU’RE ARE GONNA THINK HELL IS A PARADISE COMPARED TO WHAT I DO TO YOU!”

Breathing in and out heavily, she didn’t register another presence. Red Hood stood in front of her pointing a gun at her head, “who are you?”

Kim stood facing opposite of him, holding her gun at him as if they were mirrors, “a mother-fucking human. The name’s Kim,” a smirk appeared on her face, alarming Red Hood, “hello Hood.” Turning around she gave a mock two-finger-salute as she ran away past him “good luck finding your sister Jason!” She yelled to the front knowing he would hear it. She was messing with him.

Red Hood was speechless that someone had found out his identity, but was furious at her next line, someone took his sister! Once the shock had worn off, he chased after her. They ran for about a quarter of an hour until Kim understood Red Hood wouldn't give up, so she stopped, taking out her gun. Red Hood stood in front of the new vigilante/villain pointing a gun at her head, growling with worry, “Kim! Where the fuck is my sister!?”

“How do you know she’s not in her apartment?”. Kim inspected him discreetly, noticing the slight narrowing of the white visors. “Baby monitors,” she said in a tone that suggested more of a statement than a question - though that wasn’t actually the case. She was waiting for a reaction, initially just for a joke, but the curling of a finger ever so slightly closer to the trigger, told her more than she asked. She gasped and responded to that reaction negatively, “you placed baby monitors in your sister’s apartment!? Jace, how don't you trust your own sister!?” His nickname slipped out but who cares, he had baby monitors inside her apartment, and she was an adult. 

Red Hood was confused for a moment, then thought for another long moment. After a while Red Hood lowered his gun, Kim followed his lead. Red Hood went and wrapped his arms around his masked sister, “the fuck Lin?”

“No, I should ask ‘The fuck Jace” baby monitors?! How the fuckin’ old do you think I fuckin’ am! I’m an adult, 18-years-old! You're not my dad!”

“I’m not your dad, I’m your big brother,” he snapped. “Now what are you doing here, you should be at home, not out here playing dress-up and making life harder for me.”

It totally slipped her mind, what had happened before, “fucking child traffickers had children age of 7 in their cells, the fuck do you think I was supposed to do?”

“Report to the police!?”

“They are corrupt. Why do you think batman exists?” Kim retorted, then flinched wincing.

Hood shot his head, “are you hurt?” Kim didn’t respond. “Lin, are you hurt?” He repeated.

Kim felt pain all around her body, not missing a spot. “Catch me,” she said before straight out fainting into someone’s arms.

◊◊◊

Red Hood was on patrol around Crime Alley, as normal as always, but then he heard loud shouts, “YOU’RE GONNA THINK HELL IS A PARADISE COMPARED TO WHAT I DO TO YOU!”

He stood behind her, holding a gun to her face, he asked: “Who are you?” What she previously said was alarming.

She held her gun at him. She had the same stand, a mask with his symbol on top of his. Her voice bringing him out of his thoughts, “a mother-fucking human. The name’s Kim,” a smirk appeared on her face, alarming Red Hood immediately, “hello Hood.” Turning around she gave a mock two-finger-salute as she ran away past him “good luck finding your sister Jason!” She yelled. He didn’t know she was just messing with him.

Red Hood was speechless that someone found out his identity, but was furious at her next line, someone took his sister! Taking out his phone, he checked the cameras in her home, she wasn’t in the living room or room, the small library. He tightened his grip on the gun and chased after her.

They ran for about a quarter of an hour, Red Hood wouldn’t give up, he needed his sister, she was part of his family. Red Hood stood in front of the new vigilante/villain pointing a gun at her head growling with worry, “Kim! Where the fuck is my sister!?”

Kim stood facing opposite of him, holding her gun at him as if they were mirrors, “How do you know she’s not in her apartment?” Red Hood didn’t care about her words, he narrowed his eyes in fury, “baby monitors,” Kim’s tone suggested that she stated more than asked. How did she know that? Hood subconsciously curled up his tripe finger “you placed baby monitors in your sister’s apartment!? Jace, how don't you trust your own sister!?”

His nickname slipped out, Hood was confused for a moment, then thought for another long moment, _Dick called me: little wing, Replacement: Jason, Demon Spawn: Todd, Jaylin: Jace,_ Jaylin, both didn't drop their guns. Once Red Hood did, Kim followed his lead. Red Hood went and wrapped his arms around his masked sister, “the fuck Lin?”

“No, I should ask ‘The fuck Jace’. How the fuckin’ old do you think I fuckin’ am! I’m an adult, 18-years-old! You’re not my dad!” _Ah, got found out_. 

“I’m not your dad, I’m your big brother,” he snapped, catching the loophole. “Now what are you doing here, you should be at home, not out here playing dress-up and making life harder for me,” he said directing towards the Red Hood bat symbol on the forehead of her mask, not that she noticed.

Before she was angry, now she was furious, _what did I do now?_ He questioned himself. “fucking child traffickers had children age of 7 in their cells, the fuck do you think I was supposed to do?”

 _What_? “Report to the police!?” _That slipped out, he meant to say call him._

“They are corrupt. Why do you think batman exists?” Kim retorted. Hood was about to retort back but noticed when she flinched out of nowhere and winced.

Hood shot his head inspecting her further, “are you hurt?” Kim didn’t respond. “Lin, are you hurt?” He repeated with worry, what was wrong with her.

“Catch me,” she said in a low voice before straight out fainting. Hood rushed to her side, catching her before she hit the floor.

"Lin, Lin!” He called her, no response. “Come on! Wake up! Jaylin!” Again no response. Grunting, he picked her up, bride style. “Hold on,” he said, placing her on his bike and riding towards the cave. The garage door opened, letting Red Hood enter without stopping.

“Alfred! Bruce!” He called out, but more to Alfred, “Alfred!”

“Yes master Jason,” said Alfred walking through the door. Once he spotted Kim his eyes widened for a fraction of a second, “oh dear."

“Please help,” he had his helmet off but his mask on.

Had it been off, Alfred would have been able to see the distress in his face - having heard his distressed voice was enough. “Master Jason, please place the miss on the medical bay.”

Hood rushed to the medical bay placing her on the bed and taking her clothes off. Her torso was full of blood, not even skin to be seen, she had three holes, two on her abdomen and one in her side. Alfred entered with the medical kit, telling him to step aside.

Hood followed Alfred’s orders - nobody defies Alfred, not unless you have a death wish. Hood took off his helmet and stared at nothing in perticular. His mind played out the worst-case scenarios of all that could have happened to his sister. _And how the fuck did she get bullet holes?_ ! His mind played back to a few minutes ago, _“Fucking child traffickers had children age of 7 in their cells, the fuck do you think I was supposed to do?_ ” _Traffickers, those motherfuckers did it._ He would find every single one of them, peel their skins off and torture them later.

After some time, Robin entered the cave, “what are you doing Todd?” he asked in a low growling voice.

“Nothing Demon Spawn,” Hood replied without looking behind him or bothering to lace his voice with venom, he was too focused on the woman lying on the medical bed.

Robin was now worried, Jason didn’t seem normal, he didn’t yell at him or get into a fight; it was worrying. Walking closer to him with caution, he peeked at what he was looking at. “A woman,” he sneered, “you Todd, have a love life. Why did you bring her _here?!_ ”

Hood took a moment to register. When it finally did he gagged, confusing the blood son. “Yeah, no she’s like a sister. And I’m pretty sure she’s aromantic.”

Robin thought of it for a moment, Hood had told him she was like his sister, Todd HAD a sister, it would only mean… He turned to face the woman on the bed unconscious being treated by Alfred. Air got caught in his throat, it was the same kind woman who let him play with her cat, the one that helped him heal, who offered him a -delicious- meal when he entered her apartment without warning.

“What happened? And why is she dressed like that?” He questioned.

“Why is Kim in here?” Said the deep voice of the Dark knight, surprising both his sons.

“I brought her here,” Hood admitted.

“Who’s Kim?” Robin asked.

Both talked at the same time then looked at each other. Robin looked in confusion while Hood sent him the ‘don't talk,’ look, then motioned to Kim who was laying on the bed. Robin understood and looked to his father with determination.

“Why did you bring her here? She may be a threat, she got away from me,” Batman said in a deep voice.

The information just given to him surprised Hood. Turning his head to look at Kim, _she got away from him,_ he felt proud. Then refocused on Batman, “she’s a friend, and she was hurt.”

“It’s no reason to bring her here,” Batman growled back.

"She wasn't conscious to treat herself, I would just mess up," Hood defended himself.

“So, you prefer to just let me die?” Said an unfamiliar female voice behind them forcing themselves to be part of the conversation.

All the boys turned around to look at an un-masked green-eyed Kim -Hood was confused by her eye color but concluded it to be contacts-, her upper body wrapped in bandages -Alfred's work- with her jacket on top of them, her wig off showing her black night hair the white streak hidden beneath the black, leaning on the med bay door frame. Alfred nowhere to be seen.

“Hey, Hood,” Kim said, completely ignoring Batman, “hey kid.” Robin first reacted by launching himself softly onto her torso, “nice to know I was missed. Ouch.” He loosened his grip.

Hood finally came to it and hugged her, "thank god you’re ok.”

“Dont believe in god." Hood rolled his eyes through his mask. "Would you believe me if I said I didn’t feel anything until I fainted?”

“Yes,” he said without hesitation, _which must have happened to him before_.

She finally turned to face Batman, with a carefree expression and attitude she greeted him “hello Bats, I’m the idiot’s friend,” jabbing her thumb into her brother’s chest.

“You’re the idiot.”

Kim raised a brow in amusement, “yeah, I’m the one who wears a helmet calling it a ‘hood’.”

“You want me to be called ‘Red Helmet’?”

The female shrugged, “you're words, not mine. Plus, it’s pretty accurate.”

A loud coughing sound interrupted their banter shifting the sibling's attention to the source, “oh, yeah, hi."

Hood looked offended gesturing around her body “you never told me.”

“You never told _me_ ,” she countered.

Hood opened his mouth, then closed it. She had a valid point. “That’s one of the reasons why you know how to use a gun.”

“Actually I already knew, killed the guys who killed my sister." She turned to Batman who was alert at the mention of her killing, “I actually never intended to get involved," she admitted. "The bank scene was a total accident. And now it was a total coincidence.”

Batman raised a brow, she stood a little more professional than his other son's. He would take the chance, “report,” his voice was the same as when he asked for a report from his sons.

Hood wanted to tell Batman that she wasn’t a bird but stopped by her pressing on his forehead, pushing him back and stumbling. Damian snorted at his actions. Kim looked down at the small bird and sent him a look. Damian let go immediately. Its message was ‘let go or you’ll never see Midnight again.’

Kim stood straighter holding back the pain she reported, “around 4 in the afternoon I walked into a door inside an alley. Only noticed a few steps in. Planning to go out then I saw a sign written [children down the hall], couldn’t ignore it as I wanted to see if it was true. So I put on the mask -which was for Halloween by the way- and went my way through the halls. Knocked out the first guard I saw, went downstairs, opened the wrong door, which was full of guards by the way. Knock them out, shot one, not life-endangering. Opening the kid’s cells, ordering them to run I distracted the incoming guard. Ran away from them, found the kids, directed them to Crime Alley where Hood could protect them. The ones that had home I escorted them back. Went to the rooftop to vent my anger as I wasn’t cussing, Hood found me. I ran away, couldn’t run anymore, stopped, spoke, and fainted. Here we are now.”

Batman narrowed his eyes, calculating, “the injuries.”

“Fighting the guards, they had guns, that’s about it. Jace, I'm gonna head home.” She had turned her body facing her brother snatching his keys out of his pocket.

"Hey!" he protested as he saw his sister walk towards his motorcycle.

"Come over and get it back!" she replied. She hopped on Hood's motorcycle and started the engine. She stopped as she suddenly remembered, "I'm not dating him despite our talks. Bats, I accept being adopted. Hood, you got a new sister, don't rat me out." She then drove off.

Batman sat on his chair slightly dumbfounded turning towards his adoptive son "who is she, Hood?"

"A friend," was his immediate response. He wouldn't rat out his sister.

"Do you trust her?"

"With my life. So does Demon Spawn," Hood added while Robin nodded when Batman turned his attention to his younges.

"Does she kill," he continued to question, noting the facts she told them earlier.

As much as Hood wanted to be done with this, this was the opportunity to diminish the threat level above her head/file, "you heard her 'knocked out', the first time she killed was only for revenge and unnecessary death."

"Hm. I just got a new daughter I know nothing about," Batman returned to his work as if everything was normal. This family was and will always be strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human trafficking is a huge problem, never takes this little time to be rescued. Police tend to have months of investigation collecting evidence before advancing. Please take care of children and young adults as they are the prime victims. Please don't let them suffer, and do things they aren't willing to do just because they want to survive.
> 
> BTW it’s alley kid not street, was just too lazy to change it


	5. Chapter 5

[Was inspired by this work on Tumblr](https://otpnessmess.tumblr.com/post/612782008609964032/for-you-theres-nothing-i-wouldnt-do-pt-3)

Once Kim drove out of the cave, she noted that the sky was black and cursed under her breath. She was caught and her mask was off. Good thing she had her contacts and her white hair was hidden. She was so in trouble and had to explain to her brother in the afternoon.

Because she was driving around nothing she looked up to the cloudy sky through her helmet and closed her eyes for a second, “troublesome,” she said lowly.

Kim reached her loft building. She drove towards the garage parking her brother's motorcycle and going up to her loft. Jaylin looked at the clock, thankfully it was still 1 am. Jaylin changed her clothes for the day, throwing her ripped clothes into the washing machine and her bloodied leather jacket into the bathroom to be hand washed. Before washing her jacket she took out her green contacts placing them in her lens box. After finishing washing her jacket, she then sat down on her bar counter opening her laptop starting to make up for missed work. She poured some cat food onto a bowl for when Midnight entered her loft for the day. 

She stayed there for 2 hours before properly preparing for the day and riding her motorcycle towards the hospital.

◊◊◊

In the afternoon, Jason had come by to his sister's home and to meet a sleep-deprived sister on the bar counter, upper body laying down on the table, she just returned from work. He sighed and decided to gave a talk with his sister, so he called her full name catching her attention, and told her his plan. "I need a walk either way."

The Todd siblings soon walked out of the youngest apartment and walked through the park. Even walking they mirrored each other, just in opposite genders, their hands in the pockets, white streak, lazed and relaxed bodies but alert, side by side.

“So…” Jason lamely started.

“Yeah,” Jaylin responded understanding where he was going.

“When’d you find out?

“second or third meeting both versions.”

“Do you know about the rest?”

“Have a suspicion but ain’t sure.”

“Hmm. Are you gonna tell?” Jason hesitantly asked the question.

His sister looked genuinely offended “And send my brother including his family which may or may not help with the night stuff protecting this city to jail. Risking all the loved ones that aren’t involved in this business, no I ain’t. I’m a doc and you want me to indirectly kill?”

“You have before, can never be too careful,” Jason defended herself.

“True but it was before I was this,” Jaylin corrected.

They continued to walk in silence, Jason brought up a sentence Kim said the prier night, “what did you mean by ‘The bank scene was a total accident. And now it was a total coincidence’?”

Jaylin laughed at the memory, “so, I was going to the bank in the costume, Kim. I arrived there after the bank was being robbed and I was so focused on my reading and listening to music I didn’t hear people shouting at me so I walked straight into the bank robbery.”

“What happened then?”

“What do you mean, ‘What happened then?’ Of course, I kicked ass and escaped before Batman could lay a hand on me. Though I did land on his radar which I did again … last night. Oh my god, why is my life so complicated.” 

The elder brother laughed, hard. His sister had a lot of bad luck, “so why were you dressed as Kim?”

The younger shrugged, “it’s something I’ve always done. Being a doctor even residents have good pay so placing that much money in the bank every month or two attracts attention, so why not a costume to divert their attention and not find the real me?”

“Smart,” the male commented.

After walking for a while longer around the pond, Jaylin’s attention was caught by the coffee shop in front of them, “you want ice cream?”

Jason looked at weirdly, “in this temperature.”

His sister shrugged not looking sheepish at all, “ice cream is perfect anytime time, even in the winter.”

Jason laughed, he had a strange sister, “I take it that you like ice cream?”

“Like? no. I love it, I’ll marry it after I marry coffee.”

“Don’t pull a Tim,” Jason whined.

Jaylin was confused, “Tim? You’ve mentioned him before.”

“Insomniac, loves coffee, instead of 75% of water, he’s 75% coffee, you would get along with your habits,” Jason informed her.

Jaylin thought for a moment “Jace, you are being replaced. I now declare Tim as my favorite brother.”

“How cruel of you,” Jason held his hand to his heart dramatically then bumped onto Jaylin’s shoulder as they laughed, it was fun joking around after seriousness.

They followed through with the plan and got ice cream. Jason got a medium Haagen-Dazs chocolate ice cream while Jaylin got the large strawberry one. “We’re going to get brain freezes after this,” Jason commented.

“Too late, brain freeze,” said Jaylin holding her hand near her temple, “not gonna waste this baby though,” she continued to eat her ice cream not noting Jason shook his head continuing eating his.

They had fun talking about books, criticizing them, wondering why and what would happen next even if the book was already out. Jason and Jaylin would each take turns to rant about what could happen if the book character had taken a different path.

◊◊◊

“Jaylin! Jaylin! Lin! Lin!” Jason yelled franticly running into the loft.

Jaylin was reading her book on the sofa, alarmed at Jason’s voice yelling her name, _did someone gets in trouble, do they need help?_ She wondered. “What Jace, calm down!” She shouted over his voice. After a second he calmed “what do you need?” She asked as her sweating brother.

“Please go - with me, as a date - to the Wayne gala,” Jason breathed out.

“No,” was an immediate response.

“What- why?” Jason was _the_ Wayne gala. But then again, this _was his_ sister.

“Too troublesome,” of course that was her answer, he should have expected that she was his sister.

“Please?” He begged, now on his knees.

“You want me, your _sister_ , to go as your _date_ to your adoptive father’s charity gala next week?” Jaylin recapped. Jason nodded in affirmation, “Nah uh.”

“Please, I’ll owe you big,” Jason was now on his knees begging, using the puppy dog eyes that worked even with his age.

Jaylin resisted, “why should I?”

“I’ll owe you big?” Jason tested, no reaction, “please, Dick -eldest adoptee- and Kori -his girlfriend- are going together. Tim -the insomniac- is married to his job and coffee, will ignore me when in need. Damian -the blood child- is too young, mostly ignored or cooed on, can’t protect me, would rather butcher me. Lin, for your brother? I don’t want girls around me every single second. They played dirty and guilt-tripped me with Alfred’s feelings of me not going and then his suer famous cake was mentioned and I don’t want to miss out on that, you could try it too, it’s heavenly if you like my cooking he taught me. You have to go with me, please?!”

“It’s disgusting, I’m your sister” Jaylin continued to argue for her side failing because of all the begging. Jason wasn’t giving up, he would rather lose his shame than hang around hundreds of the women in the gala, ew. Jaylin accidentally looking into Jason’s eyes, big mistake, she caved in, “fine! Buy me a better and new faster motorcycle and I’m in.”

“Yes!” Jason tackled her, “I love you so much.”

“You're disgusting,” Jaylin said using her palm pushing Jason’s smiling face further away treating it as if it was germs. “I’ll take care of my look. I’m _not_ wearing heels.”

“Fine, whatever, thank you so much, though,” Jason said mischief in his eyes.

“I’m gonna regret this aren’t I?” Jaylin said rubbing her temples.

“Yup,” Jason said gleefully mind coming up with schemes every single second.

“I hate you,” the sister said.

“You love me,” Jason corrected. Jaylin said nothing except returning to her book. “I’ll pick you up at 5,” Jason said walking out the door back to his safe house with his equipment.

“I hate him,” Jaylin said out loud trying to convince herself. Midnight meowed from the open window, denying her owner’s claim. “It’s true,” Midnight meowed louder. “Ok, you win,” Jaylin said dropping onto the couch Midnight snuggling closer to her chest purring. Midnight was happy she won the argument. Jaylin rubbed Midnight’s fur, enjoying the purring variations.

◊◊◊

Jaylin spent the whole week sketching, reading -for inspirations- and making her dress. She did all this in between her hospital shift breaks, anytime at home the coffee shops drinking Black Insomnia and High Voltage making up for the sleepless nights. She only ate when Jason’s hand-fed her, even during the shift breaks he had to come to the hospital and feed her once Danny told him the situation. Jason regretted inviting her to the party in those moments, she was so focused and wouldn’t take care of herself, including the fact that a week prior she fainted because of blood loss, though it looked like it healed nicely leaving unnoticeable scars.

Days passed until a full week. Jaylin was stressing. It was the last day before the gala/ball. Sure she never cared about people’s opinions about her but still, she wanted to show good a impression to a certain group of people. She was going to -probably- meet her brother’s family, which meant they were her family too if Jason did talk about her to them. Also, she was _so_ going to mess with them with their secret.

Jaylin texted Jason telling him not to come home as she wanted her appearance to be a surprise, and that she didn't want to be judged by her brother. She had previously gone to the supermarket to buy black hair dye to cover her white hair. She was eating while waiting for the timer to go off to wash the dye off.

She dried her hair and observed her now fully black hair. It was weird. Having part of her hair white became part of her life, meaning if it wasn't there it felt missing. She would remove the dye later, hopefully. Now she only needed to finish off her reports and go to sleep.

It was morning, Jaylin had slept 6 hours in total during the first 6 days of the week. On the last day, she slept 13 hours, meaning she woke up at once. In the room, there was no indication her brother came over for the night, meaning he followed her instructions.

Jaylin checked the clock again, less than 4 hours to get ready.

Getting out of bed, she did the same routine she did every time she woke up. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and did her business. First, she put on a sport’s bra with transparent straps and combat shorts which had pockets to store her gun, dagger, and mask. She tied her leather jacket on her waist as it would be hidden by her dress. She put on black converse with white high heels in case she needed to run -fashionable and functional-, you can never be too careful in Gotham. She got into her dress and tested it out for comfort. After she was done with her clothing, she went to the bathroom mirror and did her hair in a Braided Half Updo, which took half an hour as she messed up a few times as it was her first time, then she did her makeup, not too much as she wasn’t all that good with makeup, but still used it to cover up her scars. She loathed make-up as much as any high heels which weren't wedges, but they were useful.

It passed, 5 o’clock passed, and she’s late. Rushing to the door she opened it to reveal Jason.

◊◊◊

Before going to get Jaylin, Jason stood in Bruce’s office recapping what they were supposed to do.

Bruce looked at each one of his children “alright, the gala will be beginning soon. I trust everyone knows their roles?”

Dick started, “charming son with the public service job -cop-. Keeping socializing to big our image.”

Bruce nodded so Tim continued, “successful protégé, keep near the walls but at every opportunity market the Wayne foundation to the rich folk.”

Damian was next, so he continued to say it role “young heir, allow the fools to dote on me and mention how amazing we all are.”

Cass spoke in fewer words and paused in between, “reserved, make an appearance, leave for patrol.”

“And what are we not going to do this time Cass?”

After a long pause, Cass grumbled, “punch Lex Luthor.”

Jason was the last one, “make an appearance and keep Lin company,”

Everyone paused for a second as Jason didn’t have an official role and suddenly spoke of his second ‘role’, “who’s Lin?”

Jason without thinking spoke, “my si-friend” he caught himself before spilling the tea “she’s coming to the Gala with me,” nobody caught his slip if they did -Alfred- they left it be.

“You have a girlfriend?” Tim questioned.

Jason almost visibly gagged at the thought of Jaylin being his girlfriend. Through gritted teeth he spoke, “no I have a female _friend_ ,” raising his right hand with a watch he spoke to his family, “I have to pick her up. Bye assholes.” 

The Wayne family was left in Bruce’s office wondering when he had an actual friend, made a friend _willingly_.

—

Jason was currently standing outside Jaylin’s door, waiting. _Why do women take so long_ , he mentally complained referring to Cass, Steph and Babs, now his biological sister.

A minute later the door opened, his sister stood there. She wore a grey dress with white-colored stains showing her long slim white legs. The most noticeable thing to him was that her hair was fully midnight black, the white streak wasn’t there anymore. Her eyes weren’t just blue, now they were blue _and_ green. The blue-colored eye reminded him of his sister, the other reminding him of Kim.

“You’re _not_ my sister, my sister is ugly,” were the first words out of his mouth, even though he knew he wrong.

Jaylin smacked his arm making him wince. “And my brother is _still_ an asshole,” she teased back.

“Hey!” Jason shouted offended, “I complimented you…-ish.”

“And I straight insulted you,” Jaylin countered back stating the obvious “duh.”

“You could have been a lot nicer,” Jason huffed playfully, he should be angry, why wasn't he angry? Oh right, they were siblings, equally stubborn, they wouldn’t give up and the fight would last for all eternity. “I even decided to dress well for you.” Jaylin inspected his look. Nothing special, it was his usual jacket except he now had a suit underneath with an undone tie, mostly too lazy or the tie would strangle him. With hair was better but still messy, she looked at him unamused. “I put on a suit at least,” he defended himself.

Jaylin shook her head, “let’s go,” she grabbed his arm maneuvering him to the elevator.

Once inside the male finally noted his sister's height difference, “you’re taller.”

“Heels, 3 inches," Jaylin told him as she continued to read on her phone. Jason looked down to her feet. She wore black high heeled converse, the heel was white. He hmmed and continued to do whatever he was doing before. The elevator stopped in the garage, without lifting her head Jaylin followed Jason by holding onto his arm. Once he stopped Jaylin finally looked up. She wouldn't bother being impressed but, wow. “That is a fucking limo, Jace,” Jaylin stated awestruck.

“I know,” he said smugly.

“Wipe that smile off your face Jace, or I’ll grab a baby’s diaper and wipe it off,” Jaylin warned.

Jason immediately dropped it. He knew for a fact that she would go through with it. Once they were at the park and she wiped a used baby’s dipper onto his face, it was pee it was shit. Most of all, it was from a couple’s baby who was walking by them, she just took off the baby’s diaper and slapped it onto his face. As an apology to the couple, she bought them a bag full of diapers. Jason never dared to do whatever involved with the dipper warning.

The siblings entered the limo sitting opposite each other. Them minding their own business. 

“You know, you’ll have to tell me which one’s which,” Jaylin suddenly spoke up breaking the silence.

“What?”

“Which brother is which. I don’t keep up with the news,” she informed.

“Noted. I’ll tell you when I get there,” he agreed.

Jaylin instantly remembered, “oh and if people ask, my name is Jaylin Smith.” Jason rose a brow at the statement, “If you want me to play the part at least they need not know I’m your sister,” he nodded. No later than a minute they reached the party. “Yay,” Jaylin says sarcastically. “Why can’t you just suffer alone?”

“Because we’re already here,” Jason tried.

“I can steel a motorcycle or car and ride home,” _we are so siblings_ , thought Jason.

“To protect me?” Jaylin moved her eyes indicating there was more, “I owe you big and, think about the faster and more resistant new motorcycle.”

“Let’s go then,” announces Jaylin turning her face even more void of emotions.

Jason gets out of the car, the reports keep snapping pictures of him and shouting questions. When he holds an arm for Jaylin the reporters were screaming their questions, ‘who is the lady?’ ‘Jason Todd, who are you with?’ Is that your girlfriend?’

Jaylin takes a step outside the limo, showing her heeled shoes and pale white slim legs. As the rest of her comes out the people present were awestruck, firing questions at her with multiple flashlights causing her to almost go blind, ‘miss, what is your name?’ ‘are you Jason Todd’s secret girlfriend?’ ‘what is your relationship?’ ‘are you a model?’ ‘how do you know Jason Todd?’ ‘are your eye colors natural?’… and so on.

Jaylin simply answered the question of her name, “Jaylin Smith.” And continued to walk towards the front door like a model, holding onto Jason’s arm playing her part. Jason was as stiff as a board, “relax a bit,” she told him, he did.

After a few seconds, “this is supposed to be your first time on a red carpet. How are you doing this so well,” he whispered being closer and closer to the door, remembering his first time in these types of parties, he wasn’t anything Jaylin was doing.

“They’re troublesome, just ignoring them,” Jaylin responded, Jason, nodded going back focusing on the front.

Once inside it was shining with light, gold everywhere, multiple rich people fat, fit, tall, short were all standing together talking, _loudly_ , but the music mostly covered their voices.

“I’ll join you later. I have to stay with B in this first part,” Jason whispered in her ear.

Jaylin nodded as she was left behind by Jason walking towards his family on the stage and staying at the back where people couldn't see him. “Welcome everyone,” said a loud voice, Bruce. Jaylin stood next to the window using a hand to hold the wine in her glass she had taken from a server walking by. Some people wanted to interact with her because she walked in with Jason Todd but when they tried to approach they felt a cold shiver run down their backs causing them to turn around at the last minute. She was intimidating, people could mistake her for a rich successful businesswoman or model. 

Throughout the speech, she noticed a pair of eyes on her. It wasn’t abnormal in the Gala, she did enter with Jason Todd, but the stare made her feel like it was communication. Snapping her head paying closer attention to the short Asian female in the black dress near to Bruce, the female was staring at her hard. 

She was observing her.

Jaylin tensed her body as if grabbing her gun, she noticed the female body go tense as well, the men around her going rigid as if alert, they discreetly looked for trouble finding none they were confused. _Body-language_ , she concluded _bat-family._ Jaylin continued to relax and tense her body until the female tilted her head slightly trying to view her from a different point. Jaylin slightly tilted her head in ‘confusion’ copying the female. The female was confused at first before seeing the playful looking in Jaylin’s eyes. The girls played for the whole speech until it finished. Both sent a smile at each other, recognizing the other. They both sent a wink then eyed Jason, both mentally planning mischief.

After the long speech in which the girls who were playing with each other weren’t paying attention, Bruce spoke, “I hope you, enjoy the party and have a great evening.”

Jason came back to Jaylin “sorry.”

“Nah,” she waved.

“How’s it been?” He asked.

“Just drinking and paying attention to your family. They seem to fit- ya know,” Jaylin said informing him she knew.

Jason sighed in resignation, “I knew you would find out sooner than later.”

“And I recognize one of them I helped.”

“Of course you did.”

“看谁来了，杰林，你这么在这儿？” ( _Look who’s here, Jaylin, how are you here?_ ) that annoying high pitched voice, she would recognize from anywhere. Turning around her fears were confirmed, there stood a 5’3” Chinese woman.

Giving her former bully a tight smile Jaylin responded, “你好，田官亭。” ( _Hello Tian GuanTing_ )

“哎，不要这样，我们好久没见了，” ( _Oh, come on, we haven't seen each other for a long time_ ), her smile is so fake, Jaylin thought.

“嗯。你这么在这里？” ( _yeah. How are you here?_ ) Jaylin asked genuinely curious. Last she heard Tian GuanTing was terrible at school, she can’t be rich at 24.

“哦，我是和我的男朋友来的。他是你的吗？” ( _oh, I’m here with my boyfriend. Is he yours?_ ) Tian asked eyeing Jason hungrily making him shift uncomfortably.

“他带我来的，” ( _he brought me here)_ Jaylin said trying to make Tian back off of Jason.

“What are you doing here with low lives my dear?” Said a male lustful voice interrupting their talk.

“I was just talking to an old classmate,” Tian answered turning around to look at a bald short belly fat man in a suit. “This is my boyfriend, Cargill Ellison.”

Jaylin low-key laughed whispering to her brother, “who the fuck names their kid with a stupid name ‘Cargill’?” Jason who stood there impassive watching the female’s interactions cracked a smile. “Now get me the fuck out of here.”

The siblings were uncomfortably watching the scene in front of them, Cargill had his hand on Tian’s ass. “As nice it was to meet you, which it wasn’t, I have to introduce Lin to a few people. Now excuse me,” Jason grabbed Jaylin’s hand and directed her through the crowd.

Once in the middle of the dance floor, they danced. “Oh my shitty god, thank you.”

“Welcome. Who were they? You seemed uncomfortable, the female was,” he didn’t say anything to describe her but shuddered.

Jaylin snickered at his way of describing Tian, “former bully,” Jason’s eyes lit up in anger. “I was a kid back then, don’t worry, years ago. I had a friend to protect me, don’t worry.”

“Was it Leo and Luca?”

“Yes. How’d you know?”

“I answered one of their calls and talked for a bit.”

Jaylin hmmed, “Was there someone you wanted to introduce me to or did you just say that to drag me out of there?”

“Well, the one I wanted to introduce was Alfred our butler but he’s more of our grandfather figure, takes care of the whole family. He patched you up yesterday.”

“Aww, can’t believe you said something sweet. And tell him I say thanks if you see him before me.”

“I’m just gonna ignore that insinuation. And then there’s-”

Jason was cut off as Jaylin was dragged off of Jason to another man. Looking at her brother she found another woman dancing with him, he looked panicked and annoyed. The reason for the look didn't register in her mind as the man who grabbed her spoke, “Hello, my name is Richard Grayson.” She looked at the man in front of her, studying him. He wore a normal suit with a blue tie. Looking at his features she recognized him, he was the cop at the bank, _Nightwing_ “you can call me Dick.”

She nodded, “Jaylin or Lin.”

“So are you my brother’s girlfriend?”

“Brother?… Jason Todd?” She looked at Dick for confirmation, he nodded. “Female friend then yes,” she clarified.

“Well please treat him well, he seems happier.”

Jaylin gagged causing Dick to be confused, “yeah no thank you. I don’t do dating, aromantic.”

Dick was confused, it showed on his face, “but aren’t you here as his date, date?”

“I am hired, bribed into coming,” Dick’s face lit up in realization, “yes, to keep women away from him. Like that,” she pointed at Tian who was with Cargill.

“Eh,” disgust showed in his features.

“Yeah.”

She was then pulled away from Dick by another hand. Looking at Dick he was now dancing with a tall red-hair orange-like skin woman. “It’s his girlfriend,” the man who grabbed her informed, “I’m Tim. Jason’s other brother.”

Jaylin observed him, _Red Robin_ “Jaylin and you guys seriously have a fucking problem with being tall. How old are you?”

“17, you?”

“18.” She stayed quiet for a second as they danced. She then noticed the coffee stain on his suit, “what’s your favorite coffee?”

“Huh?” Tim was confused, but then she pointed at the coffee stain on his suit, “oh, uh, any strong and good coffee.”

“As a doctor, I would recommend sleep, I can see the eye bags under your eyes,” she scolded, he looked sheepish trying to look at something other than her. “ _But_ , as a fellow coffee addict,” Tim lit up and looked at her, “my drinks would either kill you or wake you up, would you like to try?”

“Please, I’m on coffee prohibition, sneaking coffee would help a lot.”

“When you have a full 24 hours of sleep in the next week I’ll consider talking to your butler and ask for confirmation.”

“Alfred. How’d you know about him?”

“Jason,” she simply supplied the answer.

Jaylin was then pulled away by a shorted hand. She looked down and found the youngest son readying himself for a dance. She smiled, “you are?”

“Damian Wayne.”

“Jaylin Smith,” she danced with him even with the height difference. “How old are you?”

“13. Tch, do not look down on me Smith.”

“Never was going to. So are you another one of Jason’s brothers?”

“That imbecile is a street rat, not my brother,” Damian denied without venom.

“But you still care about him,” she told him softly. He denied the assumption, “yes you care even if it’s a different way of showing it.” Damian was quiet, “I noticed how you called me by my last name, you must call them like that too. Call him at least once by Jason or nickname to show you care, and he’ll think you’re possessed.”

Damian smirked at the image of that happening. As the song finished one by one Bruce Wayne’s children came to her, along with her brother. “Hey Lin, that is Damian, next to me is Tim and Dick. We have a sister Cass went to do something else and Duke who doesn’t like public, this.”

“Hi, so is Lin your name or a nickname?” Asked Tim.

“Nick, names Jaylin Smith,” she answered.

“Doesn't it get confusing when both your names start with Jay?”

“Yea but we make it work, I usually call him Jace he calls me Lin.”

“Are the color of your eyes natural?”

“No I went through surgery to get these eyes,” Jaylin deadpanned at Dick, “no, I got these from my mom, dad, and some gene mutation shit.”

“She curses and has sarcasm like you,” commented Dick facing Jason.

“No shit Sherlock, we ar- Says the person names ‘Dick’. It screams fuck me,” shit she was gonna slip, and then she insulted one of the Wayne’s she’s dead. Looking at her brother she can see him enjoying the situation too much.

The boys around them were confused at her sudden change of words, but Dick was offended by the insult to his name, Jason stepped in, “sorry, she lets that slip out sometimes without thinking.”

Dick was skeptical, Jason was protecting someone, _his friend_ he reminded himself. “Yeah sorry, turned the conversation to the bad way,” Jaylin said sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

“You’re adequate,” said a young voice from behind the boys.

Jaylin gave a smile, “says one of the two Wayne brats.”

“Hey!” the boys yelled out insulted by her words.

Jaylin rose a brow crossing her arms amused, “I said _two_ of the Wayne _brats_ . You _all_ admit you're brats?”

The bat-family looked at each other awkwardly. Oh my god, she was so sly! “No, I was merely offended for them,” Damian said small blush taking over his cheeks.

“Yes us too,” three boys shouted out in oddly complete unison.

“So who are the brat?” She questioned.

The boys turned into chaos pointing at each other and insulting at the same time. 

“Tim, he doesn’t listen to us about his health!”

“Coffee is life!”

“Jason.”

“I’m an adult!” He protested.

“Damian, she said one of the Wayne brats meaning he was one.” Damian tch'ed at the mention, Jaylin passed him sour candy which he ate right away after he opened the wrapper.

“Dick… is Dick.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Jaylin was amused by the chaos she created. Bringing her fist to her mouth as she laughed into it, all the attention was drawn towards her. As she calmed down she looked straight in the eyes of the siblings with her green and blue colored eyes. She pointed at the guests, “we have an audience.”

Dick was first to recover, “I’m sorry for the disturbance, we may have gotten out of hand. Please continue enjoying the evening.” He then turned towards his siblings and Jaylin, “I can’t believe we did that in front of so many people.”

“I can, you’re all imbeciles.”

“Demon spawn you-”

Jaylin interrupted Jason taking note of the ‘demon spawn’ nickname, “how is Bruce or his mom a Demon?”

Everyone who heard it, meaning his family, sans Damian who was scowling, laughed. Jason looked at Jaylin and informed her through his laughs, “inside joke. You have no idea.”

Jaylin suddenly got an idea, “Dick your the eldest right?” After the laughter calmed down Dick nodded. Jaylin smiled mischievously, all the boys saw it. Jaylin dragged Dick through the crowd by his arm. They reached the stage. Dick was still confused as to what Jaylin wanted. “Hey, would you mind lending me the stage for a second?” She asked. Dick finally understood, “he lets me,” she pointed at Dick was who standing there flabbergasted.

The players nodded and let her on stage, giving her a microphone. Dick saw mischief in her eyes, she was gonna create chaos. “Don't overdo it,” he said.

“No promises Dickie.” _Dickie, the nickname Jason uses_ , Dick thought. Jaylin turned again looked at the guests who were paying attention to her because the music had stopped. “This is for you all of you couples out there. Brucie father of my current date here, tell your girlfriend you love her, for all of you couples, remember to say ‘I love you’ at the end. And this is a little entertainment for those kids who were forced to come and are bored. Ladies, tell your man to shut up and dance,” she flashed a smile to the crowd.

Grabbing the guitar she sang, “You're insecure, don't know what for

You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or

Don't need make-up to cover-up

Being the way that you are is enou-ou-ough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else, but you, ooh

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm lookin' at you, and I can't believe

You don't know, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So c-come on, you got it wrong

To prove I'm right, I put it in a song

I don't know why you're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else, but you, ooh

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm lookin' at you, and I can't believe

You don't know, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na-na-na, na-na-na, na, na, na

Na-na-na, na-na-na

Na-na-na, na-na-na, na, na, na

Na-na-na, na-na-na

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

(You don't know, oh-oh)

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby, you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell

You don't know, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm lookin' at you, and I can't believe

You don't know, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh

You don't know you're beautiful, oh-oh

That's what makes you beautiful”

At the end of her singing, people were dancing and saying ‘I love you’ to their partners. Even Bruce danced with Selina and ended up saying ‘I love you’ and Dick said it to Kori.

Just then gunshots were then heard, “oh come on!” Yelled Jaylin. The bat-family looked at each other alert. They had a silent conversation with nods to finish it. Tim ran up to Jaylin ordering her, to stay hidden and not to run, “stay safe.”

“Right back at y’all. Going somewhere during gunshots,” she said with uncertainty as to her brother’s and her unofficial brothers ran off to one side of the building, going wherever they were going. The guests were going crazy.

So she ran the other way, she ran through the building searching for a hall bathroom that didn’t have cameras in the hall and entered. She checked each stall to see if any people were inside, luckily there weren't any people. Going into the further stall down the row for the disabled, she entered and locked the door.

Inside she started taking off her dress, underneath was her shorts -with weapons-, a sports bra and leather jacket on her waist. Changing the color of her shoes to all black -which covered the logo- and putting on her leather jacket with her mask, she let her hair go and grabbed her dagger from her pocket. She stood on the toilet cover using it as a stepping stone to cut the ceiling board. Taking the ceiling board off she placed her dress inside and sealed the board to cover it. Touching her back pocket she felt something hard. Taking it out it was her gloves, never has she ever been more relieved by not washing her shorts.

She then walks out of the stall, looking at her reflection in the mirror. “Troublesome,” she says, she couldn’t hide her hair properly anymore, she didn't bring her wig. Good thing was that she at least dyed the white part black making it more natural and not stand out in the crowd as a civilian _and_ her hood could hide most of it is.

Going outside she saw the chaos. The guests were running over each other, shoving people out of their way. She doesn’t agree with these actions but what can you do when you panicked. Grabbing one of the woman’s arms so the female let out a shriek and dropped onto the floor. Kim raised her hand placing on her lips, then pointed at a semi-dark hallway that didn’t seem to have people/guards. The woman who Kim grabbed was still scared of the unknown female, so Kim lifted her and pushed her to the empty hallway, then continued to do that with the rest of the guest, she pointed at the left spot above her mask which had a bat, it diminished some of the people’s fears. 

After a few minutes, the people left behind weren’t as lucky, “what are you doing here?! Get back inside!” A goon yelled. Kim immediately went alert. She turns to the guests who had seen her made the universal ‘be quiet’ sign as they were pushed inside the sealed gala room.

Kim turned her body so her back was touching the wall of the hall, she could attract more attention. Breathing in and out she took out her dagger. Running out from the wall she was met by stunned guards, having less reaction time. Fast and accurately she used the hilt of the dagger knocking them out by hitting them in the neck or head. The ones who were stubborn put up a fight, busies would be sore for a week. Looking at the door where the guest just entered to she could tell it was guarded as there were shadows beneath the floor. Having no other choice she ran towards another entrance, ignoring her beginning spot.

After taking her first goons out she moved on the next. As she was going to run past a hallway, she stopped and turned around rapidly hiding. “Who’s there?!” Yelled a goon who had seen her.

No response, “dude what are you talking about?” His partner asked.

“There was something there,” the first goon argued.

“You must be imagining things,” another goon said.

Kim rolled her eyes _as if they could imagine about_ me. Slowly she un-holstered her gun from its holster on her thigh holding it next to her head using her right hand, holding the dagger on her left. She breathed in and out, calming her breath, “troublesome,” she said lowly. 

“I just heard something,” the first goon commented.

“Go take a look,” his partner suggested.

The goons were closing in, Kim gripped her gun tighter. A shot rang through the hall. Looking at who shot it, Red Hood, “the fuck are you doing here?!” He growled at Kim moving to the wall next to her.

“I packed this for emergencies, this is a fucking emergency,” she snarled back.

“How many left?” He asked.

Kim stuck her head out mentally counting the number of men, retracted when a shot was fired to her head but hit the cement. “2, 4. 4,” she confirmed.

“You take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right.”

Kim nodded in agreement. “3, 2, 1” Hood aimed and fired at the two men across them while Kim turned around shooting the ones behind the same walls as them. Kim then joined Hood in the middle of the corridor, “you didn’t kill did you?”

“Nah, they’ll survive. Rubber doesn’t go against old Bats rule,” Hood said. “Also, we gotta get you some rubber bullets, it's not fair you use real ones and I have to use rubber. I’m older,” he complained like a whining child.

“And I’m more responsible. I didn't shoot the vitals,” she finished with a smirk. Her eyes widened at the red laser pointing to Hood’s heart, it was right over his symbol, camouflage. “Hood, move!” She shouted surprising him. He didn’t move. The slight shift of the laser informed her, the bullet was shot. Body instincts took over as she ran to him pushing him down. She didn’t think it through, and she was shot. Though Hood had his helmet on, it was -terribly- clear he was horrified, he tried to say her name, she didn't hear it. “You’re a dumbass,” she tried to joke but fell, her brother caught her. Looking up at her brother she gave a smile, she couldn’t hear him anymore, she couldn't see anymore. She looked at her brother - who was kneeling next to her- as closely as she could to his eyes she spoke, “it’s ok, it doesn’t hurt,” she started after a long while. “And don’t you dare snitch on me… Take me to, Dr… Leslie,” _almost gonna die,_ she thought darkly before everything turned dark and cold. The only heat source was her brother’s body. It would be a matter of time until she died. 

◊◊◊

He smiled, his sister was having fun, she followed the rules, yes but she was always a part rebel. The way she changed from classical to pop music, that is so her, singing. When she finished the guests, there were many ‘I love you’s around the room, adults and teenagers, guess she touched them.

Soon after gunshots were heard. He overheard replacement instruct his sister on being safe -not that he needed to- and ran over towards them, and together they left the building to suit up.

Jason instead of going to the cave he went to his safe house which was closer. “What’s the situation?” He asked as Red Hood through his comms.

“Over 30 goons entered the building.” Tim or now Red Robin reported, “nothing says where they’re from. Around 135 civilians remain inside, the rest managed to escape from outside help, a masked female, black hair, did B adopt another one?” _He did, but not her please_ , Hood mentally pleaded “She was able to take out a few guards guarding the windows and hallways, the balcony and main doors are still heavily guarded. Currently, the safest access points would be through the windows and ceiling. When they spot you, it should be too late.”

By the time the report finished, the bats in the cave were ready to go while Hood was already in the building. He found the unconscious guards. He tapped his comm reporting in, “masked female didn’t kill, knocked out.” Hood went in the other direction Kim went. He found himself some goons. “Come on y’all motherfuckers!” He yelled. So much for being undetected, _it should’ve been expected_.

After Hood was done, he continued down the hall, meeting more goons and fighting them off. Continuing further he heard a short part of a conversation, “I just heard something,” a goon commented.

“Go take a look,” his partner suggested.

Sneaking a look, Hood tried to find the sources of their suspicion. His eyes landed on a familiar mask, gun, and dagger. _Kim, his sister_. Hurriedly he shot the goons causing them to fall back hiding behind the walls, Hood ran over to Kim yelling “the fuck are you doing here?!” And moving to the wall next to her.

“I packed this for emergencies, this is a fucking emergency,” she snarled.

“How many left?” He asked diverting the question, she wouldn’t answer him.

Kim was in a crouched-down position near the edge of the wall while Hood was on the inside. She stuck her head out, retracted when a shot was fired to her head but hit the cement. “2, 4. 4,” she said.

 _Fair enough,_ he thought, _even numbers_. “You take the ones on the left, I’ll take the ones on the right.”

Kim nodded in agreement. “3, 2, 1” she counted. At 1 Hood aimed and fired at the two men across them while Kim shot the ones behind the same walls as them. Hood stood in the middle of the corridor after their shooting. She came up to him “you didn’t kill did you?”

Under his mask Hood rolled his eyes, _so much faith in your brother_. “Nah, they’ll survive. Rubber doesn’t go against old Bats rule,” he said. Realization dawned on him about her weapons, “also, we gotta get you some rubber bullets, it's not fair you use real ones and I have to use rubber. I’m older,” he complained not thinking about his image in front of his sister. Unknown to him his comms were on, the Bat-family that was dealing with the goons were still listening.

“And I’m more responsible. I didn't shoot the vitals,” she finished with a visible smirk.

Hood’s brothers heard over the comms and laughed while fighting, confusing their opponents, _did they inhale joker gas?_ they wondered. Batman rolled his eyes.

“Hood, move!” His sister shouted surprising and confusing him. He didn’t move thinking it was a joke to scare him. She ran to him pushing him down, her strength stunned him, and right in front of him, his sister was shot, through the chest, near the heart. He was horrified, he tried to say her name, nothing came out. “You’re a dumbass,” she tried to joke but fell.

Reflex causing him to catch her. He called out to her, her name, anything “Kim, girl hey, bitch, come on, Damn it!, Insult me back!” He was shaking, he was scared. He couldn’t, he didn't hear his brothers or his adoptive father’s voices over the comms asking what was wrong, he was trying to listen to _her_ voice.

After a few seconds, it came, broken. “It’s ok, it doesn’t hurt,” she tried to reassure him, totally didn't work. “And don’t you dare snitch on me…. Take me to, Dr… Leslie,” and her eyes closed.

 _She fainted, simply fainted_ , he tried to convince himself, _Leslie, Leslie, yes Leslie can help, she_ can _help_. He placed his hopes on Dr. Leslie. 


End file.
